Off again to Never Land
by WonderfullyStrange801
Summary: The morning after arriving home, Wendy and the boys remember everything, but no one believes them, as all the proof has been left in Never Land. Just as Michael and John beginning thinking themselves that they dreamed it, Peter returns,asking for help. :
1. Chapter 1 Wake up Call

1.

Wendy awoke, feeling sluggish. She rose from her covers, blinking in the morning light. Around her lay her two brothers, John and Michael. They must have climbed into my bed during the night, she mused, stroking back Michael's paper-thin hair from his closed eyes. _Night. _Last night... it all came back as Wendy stared out her window, where the sun was shining through sending a magnificent rainbow of colors across her bed. She distinctly remembered a boy, wandering into her bedroom with a tear-soaked face, thumping around without so much as an apology for waking her.

* * *

"_What's the matter?" Wendy had asked, crouching down to where he sat, grumbling to himself. He looked up at her, and she was momentarily stunned by his striking ocean-blue eyes._

"_My shadow won't stick to me."_

_It sounded utterly preposterous to her, but Wendy gave him a sympathetic look all the same. "Where is your shadow then, if it is not stuck to you?"_

_The boy raised one hand, pointing his index finger to the far corner of her bedroom. "There; he's being quite stubborn."_

_If she hadn't seen the black figure, lounging there on the floor, Wendy would have laughed in his face. But she did see, and her eyes widened at the mere sight of it. Beside it, the young boy was wiping away stray tears and standing up, screaming at his shadow. "You get over here this instance!" he motioned to where he stood, his brow furrowed and lip pouted out. "Or else I will leave you behind and go back to Never Land myself!"_

"_Never Land?" Wendy had repeated incredulously. "There's no such place!"_

_The boy frowned at her, distracted from his cries at his shadow. "There is too! I live there! You can come visit if you'd like!"_

_Wendy laughed, placing her hands in her lap "You must live here, in London! My father has a driver; he would take you home if you asked nicely."_

_He didn't understand; she could tell by the look he was giving her. "London? That's not a real place! Never Land is! You're making things up."_

"_I am not!" Wendy was done laughing. She stood up, leaning against her wardrobe. "This is London! See that, outside?" she pointed towards the window, at the clock tower right outside her window. "That's Big Ben! It's in the heart of London!"_

"_Big Ben?" he repeated, pronouncing each word as if it were foreign. "All I see is the second star to the right; that's the way to Never Land!"_

"_Again with the Never Land!" Wendy cried, throwing her hands up. "I must tell you that though you seem perfectly alright in your head I am having second thoughts about your sanity!"_

_Without saying anything, the boy suddenly leapt, and rather than crumple to the ground, he stayed in the air, hovering not three feet above Wendy. He placed his hands firmly above him on the ceiling, grinning down at her. "Now do you believe me?" he asked, winking. She gapped at him, unsure what to believe anymore. Before she could speak, there was a noise from the other end of the room; at the same time, Wendy and the boy looked over to see the black shadow knocking its knee against John's bed. He awoke with a start, looking around the room with an alarmed face. His eyes landed on the two people, sitting in the middle of the room._

"_Wendy? What are you doing? And who is that?"_

"_I'm Peter, Peter Pan." The boy stood, jabbing his index finger into his chest. "And I am trying to capture my shadow."_

"_Your shadow?" John reached for his glasses off his night table, placing them over the bridge of his nose and squinting at Peter. "Isn't your shadow supposed to be attached to you?"_

"_Yes, but he is very stubborn that shadow of mine. Care to help me catch it?"_

_John looked from Peter to his sister, his eyes wide. She didn't know what to tell him; what do you tell someone that explains the reason a boy is hovering in the middle of your bedroom? She shrugged feebly, wishing she could explain. She was the oldest; it's her responsibility to know everything that is happening, and not knowing what was happening in her own bedroom made her anxious. Suddenly, Peter dropped from the air, landing with a thud on his shadow._

"_Gotcha!" he cried, struggling to keep a hold on the ankle of the black figure. _

"_Peter!" Wendy reached for him, but was thrown back as she received a kick to her stomach from the shadow. She managed to get back on her feet, glaring at the fight happening before her. "Stop it! Stop it right now! You will wake my parents and then we will ALL be in trouble!" at once, the two boys...er...boy and shadow, stopped their wrestling to listen. Wendy strained her ears, listening as well. There was the faint sound of young Michael's heavy breathing, and then, the loud snoring from down the hall where her parents slept. Wendy exhaled with relief. "Now, Peter, grab a hold of your shadow and bring him over here."_

_The shadow struggled, but Peter dragged him over to where Wendy stood, rummaging in her bureau until she found her sewing kit. "Now hold still." She ordered them both, and Peter obliged, keeping a strong hold on his shadow. She threaded black string through the needle, and sewed the toes of the shadow back onto Peter's odd looking shoes. When she was finished, Wendy stood up, and smiled at her work. "There; now you're back together."_

_Peter tested his shadow, dancing on the spot and watching as his shadow did the same on the wall beside him. He looked to Wendy, who was watching with wondering eyes. "Thank you...?"_

"_It's Wendy." She said, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "And you're welcome."_

* * *

As if waking up again, Wendy blinked, focusing her eyes on her brother's sleeping bodies, lying across her legs. "Boys, Michael, John! Wake up!" she shook them gently, watching as they slowly awoke.

"Wendy?" Michael asked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes with one hand while the other held his bear. "Where are the Lost Boys?"

She smiled sadly, remembering the boys in Never Land who helped them defeat Captain Hook:

_

* * *

_

_Flying high above Never Land, in search for Tinker Bell, Wendy wasn't looking at the green land below her. She searched the skies alone for the sparkle of Tink's dust, hoping she'd find her before Peter got mad. As she flew, Wendy failed to hear the pubescent voices calling from the land. "Ready...aim...fire!"_

_At once, rocks and wood clubs flew, hitting her in the stomach and sending her spiralling towards the ground. Wendy screamed, trying her hardest to remember how to fly again. She couldn't. Before she could land on the rocks below her, someone's arm wound underneath her waist, and the other grabbed onto her hand. Wendy's speedy descent towards the ground slowed, and then she landed softly, and safely, still in Peter Pan's arms. _

"_Peter!" Wendy had exclaimed, grasping onto his neck. "You saved my life!"_

_He set her down, and then they both looked towards the mouth of the forest, where a clutter of young boys were appearing, waving sling shots in the air. "Hey Pete!" one called out, dressed in fox skin, as if it were a robe. "I got her with my skull blaster!" the other's pushed him out of the way, protesting that they were the ones who hit Wendy with their weapons. _

"_Attention!" Peter demanded, placing his hands on his hips with a furious sweeping gaze across the young boys. "Well!" he flashed them a smile. "I am certainly proud of you...block heads!" the smile vanished from his face, as well as the proud looks the boys had been wearing. "I bring you a mother to tell you stories, and you shoot her down!"_

_A plump boy wearing bear skin began to cry. "Tink said it was a bird!"_

"_Tink said what?" Peter turned to look at them, confused. Wendy felt her cheeks flush with anger as she realized this entire fiasco had been sabotage. Another boy pointed to where the tiny fairy was slowly retreating into the forest, tears in his eyes as well._

"_She said you said to shoot it down!"_

_Peter glared in her direction. "Tinker Bell; don't you know you might have killed her?"_

_She stopped her retreat, and looked at him, nodding quickly with a sly smile. Wendy gasped, a hand flying to her chest. Tinker Bell WANTED her dead? She glared at the tiny fairy, wishing she would just leave and let her read the young boys their stories. Peter seemed furious as well._

"_Tinker Bell!" he exclaimed. "I hereby banish you forever!"_

_Wendy softened slightly, watching as Tinker Bell flew off in a huff. "Please, not forever." She pleaded to Peter, grasping onto his upper arm. _

"_Well..." Peter reconsidered. "For a week, then. Come on, Wendy, I'll show you the island."_

* * *

"We're home, Michael, and they are at their home." She touched his forehead as he digested that, frowning at her.

"No, they came home with us. All of them! Mommy and daddy said they would adopt them, and..." he trailed off, looking around the room with a confused face. "They aren't here! Where are they, Wendy?" he crawled towards her, shaking his tiny head. "Wendy! Did Captain Hook come back?" She didn't answer, her face losing its color. Hook...Captain Hook...

_

* * *

_

_Wendy looked around the cave, examining the wet walls as Peter played with the small, stout Pirate, Smee. He laughed, speaking into his hat as if speaking as Captain Hook. She tried laughing along, but couldn't stop glancing at the entrance of the cave, worried to see the Pirate himself enter and draw out a sword. She had been excited when Peter offered to show her the island, but the excitement began to fade as worry replaced it. Not only that, but she had also witnessed a kidnapping; the young Indian girl, Tiger Lily,l was tied up to her neck, in the process of being saved by Peter from Smee. He'd tricked the Pirate into believing that not only was he Hook, but as well, he gave Smee orders to take the young girl right back to her village. _

"_Right away, Captain Hook!" Smee saluted to the empty cave, thinking that Hook was somewhere in the depths barking orders. _

_As he began to leave, Wendy glanced up at the peak inside the cave, spotting Peter's green shoe. She smiled to herself, amused as he pranced around as if he really were Hook. "Mr. Smee!" he called down to the water, where Smee was retreating in his row boat with the tied Tiger Lily. Except now, he'd stopped his retreat and was lowering the young girl into the water. "Just what do you think you are doing?"_

"_Putting her back like you said, Captain!"_

_From her place behind a large rock, Wendy frowned to herself, rethinking that he had said. When did Peter ever tell him to put her back? His orders to Smee had been for him to take her to her village; that could only mean one thing... someone else besides Peter, Wendy, and the young girl was in this cave. And she had a sinking feeling that it was a pirate._

"_I said nothing of the sort!" Peter protested. "For the last time, Mr. Smee, take the Princess back to her people! Oh, and one more thing; when you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum!"_

_Wendy stood, peeking over the top of the rock and straining to see where Peter sat. As she did so, she caught sight of a tall man in a red overcoat, wearing a large hat with a feather inside of it, reaching out with his arm right above Peter's head. Wendy squinted, and saw that on the end of his arm was not a hand, but in fact a hook! She cupped her hands around her mouth, and shouted as loud as she could, "Peter!"_

_He ducked just in time to miss Captain Hook's swinging hook, piercing the rock Peter lounged on rather than Peter himself. Flying around the cave, Peter began to laugh, twirling up to the top and grinning down at the Pirate below him. "Watch this, Wendy!"_

"_Oh Peter do be careful!" she cried, watching as he descended from the top, heading right for the captain. _

_Peter teased him, dodging his wild swings of his sword, laughing all the while as if he weren't in grave danger. He twirled around the rock Hook stood on, wiggling his fingers at the Pirate. "Right here, Mr. Smee!" he shouted, hovering right in front of the captain as Smee pulled out a small gun from the waist band of his pants. Smee obeyed, readying the gun and himself for the blow._

"_Hold it, you-" there was no time for Hook to stop him; Smee fired the gun, and it threw Hook off the rock. As he fell, his hat stayed in the air long enough for Peter to grab it and place it on his own head. He began using the same voice he had before while tricking Smee._

"_Oh what a pity, Mr. Smee!" he called down to the pirate. "I'm afraid we've lost our dear captain."_

_He turned quickly, and frightened the approaching Hook from behind him. Peter laughed, wiggling his finger in the captain's face. "Ah-ah-ahh, Captain!" he said, as if scolding him. Hook poked the sword through his hat, missing Peter's head by inches. Peter drew his sword and they began duelling. From her hiding place, Wendy could only watch the scene unfold before her, covering her eyes every so often, afraid to watch. Just as it seemed Peter was cornered, he retreated off the peak, and Hook must have forgotten that despite the fact Peter can fly, he himself can't; at the last minute, he remembered, and stuck out his hook, piercing the rock and hanging, his feet dangling above the water of the cave below. _

"_Look at that!" Peter laughed, standing above him. "A cod fish!" he doubled over, grasping at his sides. "On a hook!"_

"_I'll get you for this, Pan!" Captain Hook vowed, shaking his fist in the air. "If it's the last thing I do!"_

_They both fell silent as a loud ticking sound filled the cave. Wendy frowned, lifting her face to glance at the water. Oh my! She clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming, it's a-_

"_Say Captain!" Peter cupped a hand around his ear playfully. "Do you hear something?"_

_Below them, the crocodile drew near, it's eyes poking out of the water as the ticking sound grew louder. It jumped out of the water, widening its jaws to rip the hem off Hook's over coat. Peter grinned, waving forward the croc. "Hey there, crocodile! You like cod-fish, don't you? You do?" he lifted his foot, as if to kick the Captain's hook off its place, right at the peak of the cliff. Before he could, though, the hook loosened, and then the Pirate fell, down towards the awaiting crocodile. _

* * *

"I don't know where they went, Michael." Wendy murmured absent-mindedly. She couldn't stop thinking about Never Land, wondering it if actually even happened. Where were the Lost Boys? But if it hadn't happened, if it had, in fact, just been a dream... then how come Michael remembered? "Michael." She said, looking down at his face, "Last night...what did we do?"

"We went to Never Land, Wendy!" he exclaimed. "Don't you remember? We flew past Big Ben, we met a fairy, we fought Pirates and played sword-fight with the Lost Boys! We saved the Indian Princess from Hook, and danced with the Indians, and then you told us all stories..." he frowned at her, his brow furrowed in confusion. "How could you not remember, Wendy? We had so much fun! And you liked Peter, you told me you did!"

"I did not!" Wendy protested, her cheeks turning scarlet. "And yes I do remember; I was just making sure it happened."

"Make sure?" now Michael seemed utterly confused. "You don't have to make sure! Look! I still have my paintings from the Indian Party!" he lifted up the hem of his night shirt, and they both looked at his bare, pink stomach. Michael frowned, poking his skin as if the markings were hidden. "But...but Wendy! They were right there!" he looked up at her face worriedly. "Are they on my cheeks still?"

"No Michael." She said sadly. "They must have wiped off during the night."

Beside them, John stretched his arms high above his head, yawning. "Are we still in Never Land?" he asked, sitting up. "Are there more Pirates to fight? Where's my sword?" he looked down, searching the blankets for it. He came up empty handed. "Hmm...did I leave it on the ship?"

"We aren't in Never Land." Wendy told him, touching his hand. "We're at home." John seemed just as confused about this as Michael had.

"But...last night! We were flying, fighting Pirates...and flying!"

"I know. But look; we're in London!"

He turned his head, gazing out the window at Big Ben. "I want to go back! Let's go back, Wendy!"

"No, John don't-" Wendy tried to say, but he was already standing up, and balancing on the end of her bed. He squeezed his eyes shut, curling his hands into fists at his sides.

"Happy thoughts...happy thoughts..." and then, he jumped off the bed, landing with a thump on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 Broken

2.

"John!" Wendy lunged forward, hauling him to his feet. The young boy blinked, his glasses askew on his face. "Don't you ever try that again!" she couldn't stop her heart from racing beneath her night gown. It hammered against her ribcage, as if threatening to burst through her bones. It had all seemed so real! Peter and the boys, everything! How was it possible that it had never happened?"

"Do you think we imagined it all?" John whispered glumly.

Wendy didn't answer right away; she chewed on her lower lip, thinking it through. And then, she shook her head. "No, that's impossible; we couldn't have possibly all had the same dream! That doesn't happen in real life!" the two boys stared at her, their eyes searching hers for truth. She stayed as confident as she could, pretending that she herself believed everything she was saying. In truth, Wendy was having second thoughts. Sure, they all knew about Never Land. But there really wasn't any proof to show what except that they _think _they saw.

"It _did _happen though, right Wendy?" Michael pleaded, tugging on her nightgown hem. "Tell me it happened."

"I remember everything." John said confidently, nodding to himself. "It must have occurred because...well...because I remember. The sword fights were real because these blisters on my fingers are probably from the sword handle! And the Indian Party happened because I have a sort of migraine from the loud music." Wendy wished she didn't have an explanation for those both, but she did.

"John, you sweat during your sleep; maybe that's where your blisters came from, after an exciting dream. And your migraine could also be explained from the rumpus you and Michael were creating last night, when father got mad and yelled at you. There really isn't any proof that it happened."

He narrowed his eyes. "You think we _dreamt _Never Land?"

"It is possible." She admitted.

Michael shook his head defiantly. "We can't all dream the same dream!"

"I'm too tired to argue. Let's go down stairs for breakfast."

* * *

Neither of their parents believed a word they said. "And then," Michael continued, ignoring their amused expressions. "John flew from the highest pole on the Pirate Ship and speared the Pirate with his sword!"

"I did not!" John corrected him. "I knocked his sword out of his hand and kicked him into the water!"

"Oh right, yes, my mistake. And then, Wendy was flying with Peter because she almost got pushed off the plank, but he saved her!" Michael looked to Wendy, who was silently nibbling on her dry toast without meeting anyone's eye. "Remember that, Wendy? Remember how you almost drowned but Peter swooped you out of the water?"

Her parents turned their amused stares to her. Wendy blushed, and shook her head slowly. "No, Michael. I've never jumped off a Pirate plank and been saved by a flying boy in green tights." She tried not to feel enormous guilt at the hurt look she was receiving from her brothers. "It sounds like they had some wild dreams."

Her parents laughed, and nodded. "Quite the dream." Mother agreed, sipping her tea.

"Don't you think it's odd, though, how we _both _had the same dream?" John pressed.

Father shrugged. "I'm sure it's likely; you are brothers. Too bad Wendy didn't dream this, as well."

"Oh but she did!" Michael exploded, leaning across the breakfast table. "Tell them, Wendy!"

Again, everyone looked at her. Wendy placed her toast back down onto her plate, and gave her brothers a cautious smile. "I dreamt not of Pirates and boys in tights, but rather of my school teacher dancing in the classroom with a stout man." It sounded preposterous, even to her, but that was what dreams were; full of imagination. Mother and Father laughed, but John and Michael stayed solemn.

"You're lying, Wendy." John said quietly. "You know all about Never Land just like we do."

"Do not accuse your sister of lying, young man." Mother scolded him sternly. "Lying is not lady-like."

Wendy looked away guiltily, her cheeks flaming. "Yes, mother is right, you know."

In the den, the grandfather clock chimed, telling them all it was no 8 o'clock. "Oh!" Mother exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. "You will be late for school! Come now, let's get ready." John, Michael and Wendy trudged up the stairs and to their bedroom. Once safely inside, Michael turned on his sister.

"Why are you lying to our parents, to Peter?"

"There is no Peter." Wendy mumbled, tears filling her eyes. "Just like there is no Never Land."

* * *

All day at school, Wendy kept herself busy by sketching drawings of Peter in her commonplace book. She made sure to get his striking eyes, practically piercing the page if you looked at them directly. When she began on his clothing, she borrowed her desk mate, Elizabeth's coloring pencils to shade in his green shoes and hat. Seeing the picture of him made her even more depressed, wishing that she actually had gone to Never Land. On another page in her commonplace book, she sketched the layout of Never Land. She made sure to include the Pirate Ship wadding near the docks, the cave, the forest where all the Lost Boys lived...

One of her friends, Jillian Margaret, sneaked a glance at her commonplace book during lunch break, and snatched it from her hands, gigging at the pictures. "Look at this!" she pointed the drawing of Peter out to the other girls in year ten. "Wendy has drawn a boy in tights! Someone's having some wild fantasies!"

"Give that back!" Wendy reached for her book, but Jillian pulled it away, laughing.

"Oh and here's a picture of '_Never Land_'! What's that, Wendy? Imagination land?"

"I said give that back!" again, she tried to retrieve her book, but Jillian was still showing it off.

"Can _I _go to Never Land, too? I'd sure like to meet Paul Pan!"

"It's Peter!" Wendy cried, silencing the laughter. Her friends looked at her with confused looks, probably thinking that she had finally cracked. Her chest heaving, Wendy managed to get her book back, and ran inside the school to spend the rest of the lunch period inside the girl's lavatory.

When she got home, Wendy found out she wasn't the only one getting in trouble about Never Land. Michael sat at the table with his parents, squirming in his seat and giving his parents nervous looks. Wendy stopped in the kitchen doorway, alarmed. "What's going on?" she asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Go to your room, Wendy." Father ordered. She retreated, but rather than go to her bedroom, Wendy stayed hidden behind the doorway, listening as her parents argued with Michael.

"Now, tell us why you got in trouble, Michael." Mother said calmly.

He took a deep breath, sucking in practically all the air in the kitchen before speaking. "Today at school, Ms. Lillian asked me how come I was telling people about Never Land. When I told _her _about it, she told me to stop lying. I tried telling her that I wasn't lying, but she didn't believe me. And then Timothy James asked me about Never Land, so I told him, and then Ms. Lillian found out and sent me to Mr. Burke's office."

"You need to stop this 'Never Land' nonsense." Father said sternly. "It was amusing this morning but now you need to stop."

"It's the truth, though!" Michael protested. "It really did happen!"

"Stop it, Michael!" Mother pushed back her chair. "It was just a dream."

Behind Wendy, the front door opened, and John staggered inside, closing it behind him. "John?" Wendy frowned at him, unsure whether it was a black-eye or a shadow she was seeing on his face. "Did something happen to you at school today?" she noticed something was missing. "Where are your glasses?"

"Broken." He mumbled. "They broke them and hit me when I told them about Never Land."

"Them?" Wendy repeated, alarmed. "Who are you talking about?"

"The boys at school." John explained tiredly, touching his eye and then wincing. "They made fun of me, and then hit me." Without another word, he moved past his sister and into the kitchen. Wendy listened as her mother gushed over him, and then stated the same argument father had with Michael;

"_You need to stop this 'Never Land' nonsense!"_

The two boys argued for a few moments, until Father stepped in and began threatening them. That's when Michael and John gave up, retreating to their bedroom. Wendy stayed outside the kitchen for a moment, her hand resting on the door frame as if steadying herself. Once upon a time Never Land was as real as real can get; and now...now she just wasn't sure anymore.


	3. Chapter 3 Outcast

3.

As she lay awake that night, Wendy stared at the ceiling, her arms behind her head. Images of Never Land swirled past her vision, and she mentally brushed them aside. "It's not real," she whispered in the darkness, careful not to wake her sleeping brothers. "It was all a dream." Even as she told herself this, Wendy couldn't stop the memories of that...dream...from flooding back into her mind.

* * *

"_Walk the plank!"_

"_Jump, little girl, jump!"_

_Wendy stared down at the water, swallowing the large lump in her throat. The Pirates sneered and leered behind her, one prodding her back with the tip of their sword. It cut through her night gown, poking her skin. "Ouch!" she cried, wobbling. There was no way to regain her balance, as her arms were tied to her sides with strong rope. The Pirates began laughing, urging her on. Wendy jutted her chin out, refusing to give them the satisfaction of seeing her scared, no matter how scared she really was. With a deep breath, she took a step closer to the end of the plank._

"_No, Wendy, don't jump!" someone, probably John yelled. The Pirates tied his mouth, quieting him._

_Wendy squeezed her eyes shut, reaching the end of the plank. She opened them to look down at the water, silently wondering just how cold it was. And then, she leapt, soaring through the air and waiting for the inevitable death to come. It never did. Just as her feet were to touch the water, arms wound around her waist, keeping her in the air. Wendy opened her eyes and looked up, seeing Peter's smiling face. "Peter." She whispered, and he pressed a finger to his lips, signalling for her to be quiet. And then, as she fell silent, he grinned, and flew upwards, hovering right above the plank._

_The Pirates were busy cheering, and the Lost Boys and her brothers weeping to notice them. But, when John slowly lifted his tear-streaked face to glance at the water, he spotted the two and slowly began to smile. Peter motioned for him to be quiet as well, and as John did so, he nudged Michael, pointing to Wendy. _

"_Wendy!" Michael shouted, jumping up. _

"_Wendy?" the Pirates glared in her direction. "What's she doing alive?" they all saw Peter, and drew their swords._

"_No, no! Let me kill the boy." Captain Hook pushed past his mates, drawing his own sword. "He owes me a life."_

_Wendy was placed down safely on her feet. Peter used his knife to cut her free of her ropes, and whispered in her ear, "Go stand with your brothers; I'll be alright."_

"_But Peter-" before she could protest further, he was winking, and heading towards Hook. _

_The scene unfolding before her was that of a play; the movements Hook and Peter made were that of dancers, sweeping across the deck of the ship, swinging their swords with perfect swipes. Wendy moved towards her brothers, clutching them to her chest as she watched. The rest of the Pirates were pumping their fists in the air, cheering on their captain. _

"_Is Peter going to be okay?" Michael whispered worriedly._

"_Peter is always okay." Wendy couldn't tear her eyes away. _

_John squeezed Wendy's hand. "Hook seems to be an amazing sword fighter."_

"_But so is Peter."_

_In front of them, Peter lunged, his sword missing Hook's face by mere inches. "You incompetent little boy!" Hook laughed, shaking his sword in Peter's face. "Your swing is strong but your aim lacks accuracy!"_

"_Shut up you old man!" Peter lunged again, but failed to spear his enemy. _

_Wendy looked around her desperately, trying to find something that she could use herself as a weapon. There was nothing but rope, and that wouldn't do her any good, especially since it was split in half where Peter had cut her free. "Wendy!" John whispered urgently, his eyes darting between Hook and Peter. "Do something!"_

"_One second..." she racked her mind for an idea, but she lacked creativity. _

"_Ahh!" Peter ducked, barely missing Hook's sword swipe. For the first time since she'd met him, Wendy saw that Peter looked almost frightened to be fighting the captain. She really needed to help him...but how? Beside her, her brothers and the Lost Boys were watching, anxious as well. That's when Peter lost hold of his knife, and it dropped from his hand, landing with a splash into the water. _

_Hook cackled with glee. "What to do, what to do...looks like you're out of luck, Pan!"_

"_Never!" Peter cried, flying up into the air, high above Hook's head._

"_Come down and fight like a man!"_

_Peter stuck his tongue out at the Captain, and then looked down at Wendy. He flew to her side, crouching down to whisper in her ear again. "I need your help, Wendy; care to help me?"_

"_Of course, Peter." She said, as he reached into the pouch around his neck and sprinkled fairy dust onto her head. Wendy inhaled deeply, and squeezed her eyes shut. Happy thoughts...happy thoughts... but what were happy thoughts? Well, Wendy considered, there was always the trips her family took to the beach. And then it could be the times she played with her dog... But what she chose to think was how amazing she'd felt, flying through the air in Peter's arms. And soon, Wendy herself was rising above her brothers, her hand clasped tightly into Peter's._

* * *

Wendy jolted upwards, realizing she'd fallen asleep. "Oh Peter." She whispered sadly, placing her face in her hands. "Oh how I wish you were real!" She began to sob, her shoulders shuddering. Her heart slowly began breaking with each tear cascading down her face. It had all seemed so real! How could something so real turn out to be so fake?

At school the next day, no one would talk to Wendy, but she didn't mind a bit. It was easier that way to think about Never Land, and sketch drawings in her commonplace book. During lunch break, Wendy sat alone in the far end of the school yard, her head bowed and hair falling over the pages of her book. As she drew, she made sure that in every picture of Peter, she added herself, smiling up at his face with her hand intertwined with his. When she finished, she stared at the pages with a sad smile.

Across the play ground, Jillian Margaret and the rest of her friends watched Wendy with confused faces. She ignored them as best as she could, but it was becoming irritating, having people judge your every move. They don't understand, Wendy thought to herself with a small smile, they haven't been in Peter Pan's arms.

"Hi, Wendy."

She looked up, squinting in the sunlight, at the figure standing in front of her. It was a girl in year 10 as well, Catharine Marie. "Hi, Catharine." Wendy said, frowning slightly. "Are you here to make fun of me, too? Because if you are I'm sure Jillian would appreciate you inviting her over."

"I find the story of Never Land...appealing." Catharine said, smiling. "I want to hear more."

"You believe me?"

"Of course! You've never lied before."

"...So...what do you want to hear about?"

"The Pirates! Tell me about the Pirates!"

As she did, Wendy kept a close eye on Catharine's face, just to make sure she wasn't silently laughing at what Wendy was saying. Throughout the story, Catharine stayed solemn, unless Wendy brought up an amusing part, to which Catharine began laughing. When she finished, Wendy sat back on her heels, and raised an eye brow. "What do you think?"

"I think you had quite the adventure!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it was all a dream."

"A dream?" Catharine repeated, confused. "My brother Gabe is in Michael's class; Michael told him all about Never Land! How could you and him have the same dream?"

"It wasn't just us." Wendy murmured. "John did, as well."

"The three of you had the same dream?" Now Catharine was standing, swinging her arms about. "Then it must have been real!"

"...I don't think so." Wendy said carefully, closing her commonplace book thoughtfully. "I mean, there couldn't be such a place! Have you ever heard of Pirates, Mermaids, flying boys, fairies, and Indians, all living on the same island? It must have been a dream, and a coincidence that we all dreamt the same thing." As the bell rang, and the girls made their way towards the doors, Catharine shook her head sadly.

"You're giving up on an amazing adventure, Wendy; imagination is just half of it."

* * *

Lying in bed that night, Wendy couldn't forget what Catharine had said. Was she giving up on an adventure? Their trip to Never Land was only one time; the chances of her being able to return there (if, in fact, it even existed) were very slim. The thought made tears well up in Wendy's eyes, and she wiped them away before any more could follow.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her window. Slowly rising out of her bed, Wendy tip-toed towards it, glancing out the glass with curious eyes. A pair of ocean-blue ones appeared, making her cry out and topple backwards, falling onto her behind. There was no way...that couldn't be...could it?

"Peter?" Wendy whispered, as the window latch opened, and then it opened slowly. A head poked inside, golden curly hair catching Wendy's eye. "Peter!" she cried, jumping up to hug him tightly. He smelled exactly the same; like the forest floor and fairy dust.

"You missed me, huh?" Peter teased, but hugged her back equally tightly.

She pressed her face into his shoulder, inhaling his scent as if to meld it into her mind. Please let this be real, she pleaded to the Lord silently, please oh please! "You're really here." She whispered, pulling away to grin at him. "I'm not dreaming and you're really here!"

"Of course I'm here." Peter laughed, shaking his head, amused. "Why? Have you been dreaming about me?"

"I _thought _I had! I thought I dreamt up you, the Pirates, all of Never Land!"

Now Peter grew serious, his smile fading. "Wendy, that's why I'm here. After you left, Never Land isn't the same! The Pirates are seeking revenge over the death of Hook. The Lost Boys returned from your home after I sent Tink to retrieve them; we need all the help we can get!"

Wendy narrowed her eyes, her heart hammering. "Peter...what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I need you to come back to Never Land."


	4. Chapter 4 Am I Dreaming?

4.

"Back to Never Land?" Wendy repeated, rooted in the spot with shock. "Peter...I...I..." she couldn't speak; it all seemed so preposterous, having him standing in the middle of her bedroom, asking her something like this. As well, it seemed very unreal. I'm dreaming, she told herself sadly, and it's time to wake up. Without looking at Peter, she pinched the skin on her arm and yelped.

"Why'd you do that, Wendy?" he seemed confused.

"I'm dreaming."

"I don't think you are."

"Am I?"

"No. If you are, then I must be dreaming too! But my dreams aren't of me in London; it's _you _in Never Land!"

Wendy fell silent, staring at his face with shiny eyes. "Peter...are you saying this is real?"

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"So...so you are really asking me to go back to Never Land!"

"Yes, Wendy; so will you?"

There really was no point in asking. "Yes!"

With a joyful yelp, Peter swept her up into his arms once again, swinging her around the room. Her feet weren't touching the ground and neither was his; they were flying, their heads nearly knocking against the ceiling. Wendy tipped her head back and laughed, wishing she could pause time and stay in this moment forever. All too soon, Peter set her back down on her feet, releasing her from his hold and grinning from ear-to-ear.

"So you'll do it? You'll come back!"

"Of course! Oh I've missed Never Land terribly!" the mere thought of going back pleased Wendy greatly.

Peter took her hand, holding it tightly in his. When she looked up at his face, Wendy could see he was serious once again. "It will be dangerous." He warned her, seemingly frightened himself, something she found very unusual.

"Is the great Peter-Pan scared?"

"I'm scared for you, Wendy."

She drew away from him, teasing. "I can take care of myself, Peter; you needn't worry."

"I can't help it; I've seen you fall from great heights too many times to feel you are safe on your own."

"Be that as it may, I'm sure I can handle a few Pirates. I've done so before, if you remember."

_

* * *

_

_Wendy griped the sword in her right hand, sweat beading on her skin. Be not afraid, not now, she told herself. Beside her, John was having no trouble at all spearing Pirates and sending them toppling off the side of the ship. He was crying out in a sort of maniacal voice as he did so. The Lost Boys were equally appeased at killing Pirates. But Wendy was not a killer; she wasn't even one to wound anybody!_

"_Wendy!"_

_She turned at the sound of her name, and ducked just as a sword swiped the air where her head had been. A grim looking Pirate cussed, and readied himself for a battle. "I don't want to fight you!" Wendy pleaded, shaking her head and staring, confused at her sword. "I don't even know how to use one of these!"_

"_Then this should be easy!" he lunged, and again, Wendy moved out of his way._

"_Stop that! You're going to hurt me!"_

"_Isn't that the point?"_

"_Why you dirty-rotten-man!" without a second's hesitation, Wendy jutted out her sword and poked him in the arm._

_He gripped his upper arm, blood seeping between his fingers. Sidetracked, the Pirate dropped his sword and Wendy managed to kick it off the side of the ship before he could retrieve it. She held her own sword right under his neck, and glared down at him as he cowered on the ship floor. "Care to admit defeat?" Wendy asked, giving his neck a tiny prod with the sword; soft enough as to not draw blood, but hard enough to make him yelp._

"_Yes! Yes! I surrender!"_

* * *

Peter shuddered at the memory. "That reminds me; you need to learn how to use a sword! I can't keep worrying about you while _I'm _fighting! At least I'll have the peace of mind knowing you know the proper way to duel a person."

"So you'll teach me?" Wendy asked excitedly.

"As long as you come back to Never Land with me."

She smiled, nodding, but it slowly began to vanish when she realized, "Peter, I can't fly." Wendy noticed that he wasn't wearing the usual pouch of fairy-dust around his neck, and since he'd arrived, she's also failed to spot Tinker Bell.

"Right..." Peter looked down at his chest, as if expecting to see his pouch. "I suppose I forgot my dust."

"Well, where's Tinker Bell?"

He gave her a grim look. "The Pirate's captured her on our way here; they almost got me as well."

"Peter that's terrible!"

"Tink can take care of herself, but I'm worried that someone might _say something_."

"Say what?"

"You know, about fairies?"

"Oh!" Wendy nodded knowingly. She remembered having to save Tinker Bell, after someone had said, "There's no such thing as Fairies."

_

* * *

_

_"Is she going to be okay?" Wendy whispered, staring at the tiny, limp body of the fairy. Beside her, Peter, the Lost Boys, and John and Michael were huddled over Tinker Bell. Peter looked at Wendy and she could see the hurt washing over his face._

"_I...I don't know."_

"_Well what do we do?"_

"_...I don't know!" Peter bowed his head over Tinker Bell and began to cry._

_Wendy couldn't stand the sight of him, admitting defeat. So, with a heavy look at Tink, she began to chant. "I do believe in Fairies...I do believe in Fairies...I do believe in Fairies...-"_

"_What are you doing?" John whispered._

_Wendy looked at him, motioning for him to join. "I DO believe in Fairies!"_

_John quizzically exchanged glances with Michael, but he was already chanting with Wendy. "I do believe in fairies!"_

_The Lost Boys joined in, their voices louder than the rest. "I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES!"_

"_I do...I do..." Peter lifted his head slowly, his tear-streaked face looking right at Wendy._

"_I do believe in Fairies," she shouted, smiling up at the sky, "I do! I do!"_

_And then, right before her very eyes, Wendy watched as Tinker Bell twitched, and her light flickered... "Tinker Bell?" Peter stopped chanting to stoop down and stare at his friend. "Tink come on! We believe in Fairies!"_

_Tinker Bell opened her eyes, and looked up sleepily at them all. Then she smiled._

* * *

"Wait." Wendy took a deep breath, shaking her head. "How do I know that Never Land was real?"

Peter didn't answer right away; he released her hand from his, walking around to her backside. Unexpectedly, he lifted up the hem of her tee-shirt, revealing her bare back to the night's cool air. "Peter!" Wendy exclaimed, unsure what to do. Ignoring her, Peter lifted her shirt up right to her neck, and then said quietly,

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" she was still in shock, and unable to follow his train of thought.

"This, this cut." His finger tip traced against her back, sending electricity down her spine.

"I..."

"If I had known a Pirate was cutting you with their sword, I would have stopped whatever I was doing and taken the cut for you."

_Now _she remembered, and knew what he was talking about. "It's just a cut, Peter."

"Yes, but I can't stand seeing you in pain."

"Do you think I like seeing _you_ in pain?"

Peter set her shirt back down, moving away from her with a small, mischievous smile. "You've never gotten the chance; I'm far too good of a sword-fighter for a single Pirate to even _touch _me." From her seat on the ground, Wendy stared at him, just to take in the image of a boy she'd once almost forgotten. Every inch of him was as if her dream, be it real of not, was coming rushing back to her. Peter stared back, and then dropped to his knees beside her. "You know, Wendy, I really missed you when you left."

"I missed you, too." As she spoke, Wendy felt foolish tears welling in her eyes. "I missed you so much."

"Well," Peter stood up slowly, holding out his hand for Wendy's. "Let's go! The boys will be anxiously waiting my return!"

"But wait!" she looked to where her brothers were still soundly sleeping. "What about them?"

"Do you want them to come?"

Wendy considered that, remembering Michael's teacher scolding him, and John coming home with a black eye... Maybe it was better if they didn't get any further thoughts of Never Land into their minds. "No, they should stay." She murmured, wishing that they could join her. She knew how much they both missed their adventures, and it hurt her terribly, knowing that she was the one holding them back. But this was better for them.

"Alright." Peter took her hand in his, and pulled her gently towards the open window. He stopped, and lifted her into his arms. Wendy closed her eyes shut, leaning her head against Peter's shoulder. "Hold on tight." He whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin. "We'll be there soon." Without another word, Peter jumped out of the window, and for the second time in her life, Wendy was flying.


	5. Chapter 5 Feels like Flying

5.

When Wendy opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Peter's face, grinning down at her. And then, after she turned her head, twisting in his arms, she could see colors. They blinded her, dazzled her, and amazed her. She'd done this before, travelled to Never Land, but for some reason, it was as if this time, she was _seeing. _When she looked up at Peter, she was stunned to see that he was staring at _her_.

"What?" she asked, smiling shyly.

He shook his head, trying to hide his own smile. "Nothing."

"Am I too heavy?"

"No; you're perfect."

Wendy blushed wildly, hiding her face in his shoulder. She knew she was in Never Land as soon as Peter exhaled, almost as if he had been holding it the entire way. She gave him a questioning look, to which he shrugged simply.

"I wasn't sure if we would make it this far?"

"Are we being followed?"

"You never know." He glanced over his shoulder to prove his point.

"Pirates can't fly."

"I wasn't talking about Pirates."

"Really?" Wendy's eyes widened. "Then who do you expect to follow you?"

Peter opened his mouth to answer, but rather than do so, he closed it, and just smiled. "Never mind; I'll tell you later. Right now, we may want to move."

"Move? Move wh-"

There was no time for her to finish; Peter swerved to the right, just in time for a large, round canon ball or soar by them. Wendy screamed, but Peter was laughing! "What is wrong with you?" she demanded, her chest heaving. "That must be the fifth or sixth time I've been shot at by canon-balls!"

"Pirates like you, I guess."

"This isn't funny!" Wendy glared at him. "I'm scared!"

"Wendy Darling _scared_?" the smile was gone and Peter feigned disbelief. "That doesn't sound like my Wendy!"

_My Wendy. _"Wendy Darling has many different sides you have never seen."

"Hold that thought; here comes another canon!"

Again, they dodged the Pirate's shot, and Wendy decided that talking-time was done; Peter should concentrate on keeping them safe. While soaring through the air above the clouds, Wendy was staring at Peter's face, wondering how (even after only two days apart) she couldn't stop looking at him. There was something about his face, something that made her continue to concentrate on it. There was the perfect curve of his lips when he smiled, and as well, the way his perfect blond hair parted so naturally... She couldn't get enough. It only felt like a minute before Peter whispered, "Wendy, look!"

She glanced down at the world below, seeing the clearing in the woods and the good dozen or so boys waving up at them. "The Lost Boys!" Wendy exclaimed, waving back at them. "They're here!" Peter lowered her to the ground, setting her back on her feet but keeping his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

One Lost Boy, Tootles, ran up to them both with terrified eyes. "Peter! It's so horrible! Those dang Pirates! They've done it again!" he was grabbing both their hands, dragging them towards the mouth of the forest where Wendy knew the hideaway awaited her return. Peter glared around his followers alarmingly.

"What did they do, boys? Did they return Tink?"

"No!" another Lost Boy, Nibs, exclaimed. "They've taken another person captive!"

"Who?" Peter had stopped walking, causing the rest of them to stop as well. "Who did they take?"

The Lost Boys exchanged nervous glances, none of them seeming to want to tell him. Wendy had a dozen guesses of who may had been captured, running through her mind at once. A mermaid? Another Fairy? Was a Lost Boy missing? She scanned the group, silently counting to herself. No, there were two-dozen. Exactly the right amount. So, who did the Pirates take?

Finally, a Lost Boy Wendy was particularly fond of, Curly, stepped forward. "They took Tiger Lily." He whispered.

Tiger Lily. Right away Wendy lost her alarm. It seemed that Native Princess was always getting captured. Peter, on the other hand, looked to be rooted to the ground, his eyes wide and hands curled into fists at his sides. She wished he wouldn't get so upset; that young girl could handle herself quite well. It was the fact that Peter had retracted his arm from Wendy's waist that made her quite angry. She remembered the celebration two nights ago, when they had all been invited after saving the Princess. Tiger Lily flaunted about, dancing and planting kisses on Peter. Not only had Wendy been forced to watch him become sheepish and shy; she'd also witnessed him dance with the Princess quite intimately, as this was the ritual of the dance they preformed.

"We must go at once to find her." Peter said shortly, and bent his knees, ready to fly off to Pirate's Cove.

"No Peter, wait!" grabbing onto his arm, Wendy refused to let him leave. "You have to teach me to _sword fight_, remember?"

It seemed that this was the last thing on Peter's mind. But he looked down at her, his eyes searching hers. "I...you're right. In order to fight we all have to be ready. So!" he straightened up, and gestured grandly around his boys. "All of you need to ready your finest weapons as this will be a fight you shall never forget!" there was a chorus of cheers among the Lost Boys, to which Peter silenced quickly with a finger to his lips. "But do it _quietly_. We have to be able to hear the Pirates if they plan on stealing away another person."

"Ai-aye!" the boys saluted him, and then headed off.

Wendy turned to go with them, but was stopped by Peter's arm. "Don't you want to learn how to fight?" he asked, confused.

"Now? You are going to teach me now?"

"Is there a better time than the present?"

"Well I suppose not...but I haven't a weapon!"

"I've got one you can use!" he swiped his hand across his waist, bringing up a short knife-like dagger. "Here you go."

Wendy reached out with an unsteady hand, gripping the knife. It felt so natural, fitting against her palm as if it had always been hers. "I like this better than a sword." She whispered, smiling up at Peter who grinned back, clearly amused.

"And that's why I carry it. Now, rule number one to fighting; keep your hand tight on the weapon."

"Like this?" Wendy held up her hand, and he shook his head.

"No, no. Tighter. Here, let me show you." He placed his own hand over top hers, squeezing down on it. Warmth radiated through her entire body, causing her to gasp and let go of the knife. It fell to the ground between them. She stared at it for a moment before she realised what she had done and bent down to get it.

"I'm sorry Peter, I got distracted." She blew stray pieces of hair out of her face, and tried holding the knife again. This time, Peter kept his hands to himself, watching her, slowly nodding.

"Good grip...okay, so you've got holding right. Now, the second rule is that you always have to be one your guard. For instance:" without warning, Peter bent down and drew out his leg, swiping it across Wendy's and knocking her off her feet. She landed on the ground with a thud, the cut on her back throbbing as it got prodded by sharp rock.

"Peter!"

"I told you to be on your guard." He sounded disappointed, but helped her up anyway.

"Try again; I'm ready!" Wendy brushed the dirt of her pants, and stood before him. Peter shook his head.

"I can't; you're expecting it. I'll do it again when you _aren't _ready. A trick to always being on your guard is to expect everyone around you is against you. It helps keep you alert, and on your feet."

"So...I can't trust anyone?"

"Well, no. That's one way of looking at it. I prefer thinking that people are trying to scare me. That way, not only can I scare the Lost Boys before they try to, I can also rid a Pirate of their sword before _they _can rid me of mine." He grinned, placing his hands on his hips. "That just may be why I am such a good sword-fighter."

"That, or there's always the fact that you can fly."

"I think of flying as a bonus."

"But of course." Wendy weighed the knife in her palm, frowning. "This is an awfully tiny knife."

Peter shrugged. "It's handy. I can keep it hidden in my clothes where the Pirates can't see."

"You've got this all figured out."

"Fifteen years in this place can teach you a couple of things."

Hearing this, Wendy thought of something. "Peter...don't you ever wonder how you are able to grow bigger, despite the fact that in Never Land, you are supposed to never grow up?"

He considered that. "Maybe I'll stop once I hit a certain age."

"Or...maybe you're going to keep going. Think about it; Hook was old, the entire Pirate's are old."

"They didn't come here as children." Peter seemed set on denying Wendy's accusation.

"But Peter! How would you know? You've only been in Never Land for fifteen years, and before that, there must have been other people, people who _grew. _Why spend your entire lift here, fighting off Pirates, when you could be somewhere else, living."

"I look forward to fighting people, because if I don't, then the Pirates will rule."

"Yes, but you can't possibly do that for...for a hundred years!"

Peter laughed. "More than a hundred if I will live forever as a child!"

For a second, Wendy considered pressing the subject further, because it was obvious Peter was denying what he knew in his heart to be true. So instead, she let it go, and looked at the knife studiously as to not meet his eyes. She heard him exhale, and then say, "Let's get back to training."

**A/N: i can't update for about a weekn and a half :(**


	6. Chapter 6 Golden Rule

6.

Wendy grew tired of practicing, as did Peter. It was quite obvious to her, because every move he made was slower than his usual pace. As well, his toes were practically dragging in the dirt as he flew. "Maybe we should call it a day." Wendy suggested mildly.

"Can I show you one more thing?" there was a pleading tone in his voice, something Wendy caught wind of instantly. It confused her.

"But Peter! You look so tired!"

"One more!" he persisted, batting his eyes at her. "Please?" how could she say no?

"Alright, but _only _one."

Peter's face lit up, as if a minute ago he hadn't been ready to collapse onto the forest floor and sleep. He composed himself quickly, and then straightened up, regaining his authority stance. "Rule one-"

"I thought rule one was a tight grip?" Wendy interjected teasingly.

"Then this is the _golden _rule; balance."Without warning, Peter reached out and took hold of her hips. Just like before, his touch sent electricity throughout Wendy's body. "Feet equally shoulder-length apart." Peter murmured, moving her gently as he spoke. "Arms poised and ready, back straight-" She bit down on her lip to stop from gasping as his hand was placed firmly against her back. "And eyes forward."

Wendy lifted her eyes to his ocean blue ones, forbidding herself to be dazzled any further. It really wasn't working. She blushed, unable to look away. "How's this?" she asked quietly.

"Perfect." Peter breathed, seeming to say that a lot lately. "Absolutely perfect."

She noticed how long he'd been holding her waist, cleared her throat, and his hands dropped instantly. "I suppose we should check on the Lost Boys, huh?" It's not that she wanted to leave exactly...it was more that she was afraid of what she was feeling, and was even more afraid that Peter was possibly feeling the same thing. They were practically children! Fifteen isn't really that old. Thankfully, Peter nodded, agreeing with her previous statement.

"Yes; they'll be readying their tools. Follow me, Wendy."

It was thrilling, running with Peter through the maze that was the forest. She'd never noticed how much the trees looked alike; she couldn't tell anymore which the Hideaway was. They all seemed the same to her. Peter caught her off guard when he stopped suddenly in front a random tree. "Peter?" Wendy asked, frowning up at the branches that seemed to reach for heaven. "Is this the Hideaway?"

"You don't remember?" he turned to look at her, dumbfounded.

"Not really. It's been a couple days..."

"A few days in your world is like a month in Never Land." Peter said, shaking his head. "And yet I haven't forgotten."

"That's no excuse! You live there! I've only been to the Hideaway twice."

"We best stop arguing," Peter muttered, though he looked like he'd rather prove his pointless point. "I'm sure the boys are waiting for us. Come on, Wendy." He turned away from her, and pounded his fist against the tree trunk. As if by magic, the trunk split into two, like doors opening for them to enter. A dark staircase lay ahead of them. Wendy balked, staring at the darken stairs with a worried expression.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Peter asked, reaching out a hand to take hers. "You won't fall."

No, Wendy wanted to say, because now I'm floating. His touch was enough to give her the sensation of flying. She gave him a weak smile instead, and followed him down the stairs, careful as to not trip and stumble. She nearly stepped on the hem of her nightgown, though she steadied herself but placing her hands firmly on the walls of the staircase. Soon they neared the bottom, where a flicker of light showed the Hideaway.

When Wendy stepped off the last stair, she took a quick survey of the Hideaway and smiled; it was exactly how she remembered it. Clothing, (mostly animal skins) was strewn among the floor and beds, as well as rocks, twigs, random outdoor items. She could have sworn she'd seen a squirrel scurry under a mattress, but she couldn't be sure. She carefully stepped around the mess to follow Peter into the back of the hideaway.

"How are the weapons coming?" he asked the Lost Boys, assuming his usual leader stance, hands firmly against his hips.

Curly was the first to look up. The rest of the boys were too busy sharpening their tools to acknowledge Peter. "Almost ready to go, sir." Curly announced with a quick nod towards Wendy. "But we haven't found a weapon for her, yet." Upon hearing this, Wendy realized he was right; she knew how to hold a sword, how to concentrate, even how to stand! Yet, she didn't have a sword of her own. Peter didn't blink. In fact, he _smiled. _

"Wendy will be using Hook's sword."

Now all the boy's heads whipped up, their eyes wild and wide with shock. "Hook's?" they repeated, exchanging glances between them as if seeing if anyone else was in on this "joke." Wendy did the same, unsure whether or not to believe Peter herself.

He nodded, and then looked at Wendy. "You don't mind, do you?"

"How could you have hook's sword?" Wendy asked. "I thought he was..._dead_?" remembering the crocodile swallowing the captain whole made Wendy shiver. It didn't seem plausible for Peter to have Hook's sword; it went down with the evil Pirate.

The smile on Peter's face grew larger. "That stupid croc spat up Hook's sword just this morning." He reached behind a nearby curtain, producing a long, silver sword. "Ta-da!" the Lost Boy's jaws fell slack, but Wendy was far from impressed.

"Peter!" she exploded. "You can't possibly expect me to use that horrible man's sword! Not to mention it was just in a crocodile's stomach!" despite this, Peter seemed sure with his idea.

"Don't even worry about it, Wendy. This is a great sword. Granted," he coughed into his hand, hiding a smile. "Hook's never been able to win single fight against me with it." Wendy wasn't the least bit convinced, and Peter saw that, no doubt. His shoulders slumped and his smile was replaced with a tight lipped frown. "_Fine. _I'll use hook's and you can use mine."

* * *

The days spent in the Hideaway seemed to drag on. Peter tried keeping a calm composure, helping Wendy with her sword fighting and readying himself for the inevitable war with the Pirates. But Wendy knew he was dying to go save Tiger Lily. She did her best to keep Peter distracted, though it was proving difficult. Everything must have reminded him that Tiger Lily was still being held captive by the Pirates. Wendy continued her frivolous attempts, determined to keep Peter from running off to save Tiger Lily by himself and ultimately getting killed. The Lost Boys feared the same, it seemed. When he wasn't helping Wendy with her sword fighting, Peter was being pestered by the young boys. They asked him questions Wendy knew _they _knew the answers to. Peter grew frustrated with them; on the third day she was there, Wendy caught Peter yelling at Nibs and the twins.

"Peter, stop!" Wendy moved herself so she was between him and the boys. "They're only asking questions!"

He turned on her then, his face scrunched up with anger. "That's just it! They ask the most obvious questions all the time! Nibs just asked where Tiger Lily is!" he jabbed his finger in the frightened boys face, who in turn gave Wendy a sheepish, sorry shrug.

She scowled. Not because it was an obvious question, but because he was unknowingly pushing Peter to go ight by reminding him of Tiger Lily. Without another word, Peter stalked off, shaking his head. Wendy reluctantly realized that if she didn't do something soon, Peter was a dead man. And without him in the fight...they all were.


	7. Chapter 7 Planning

7.

The Lost Boys found a map of Never Land inside the hideaway that night, and spread it out on a table so they could plot their routes for the fight. Peter bowed over top of it, an ink pen in one hand and the other running through his hair with agitated-strokes. "We could go in from the West shoreline, by the Indian's Reserve." Wendy stared at the map, and then where he was trailing the ink pen. She shook her head.

"Going all the way around would take too long. It would be better to go right straight through the forest."

Peter looked up, as if surprised to hear her inputting. And then, he grimaced. "They'd see us in a second and attack first! No; we're going around."

"That will take forever!" Wendy objected.

"Doesn't matter. We have to be careful with our route. Okay, so we'll go around," he raised and eye brow at Wendy, as if daring her to object again. She found no point in doing so and stayed quiet, glaring at him. Peter continued, now talking to the boys. "And you guys will come in round the East Shore, where I'm sure the Mermaids will be waiting for you. They may put up a bit of a fight because you'll be trespassing, but I'm sure if you explain the fight-"

Wendy couldn't stay quiet any longer. "Peter, that's silly! Why bother taking two routes when we could just stay together?"

He groaned, straightening up to look down at her as if she was a child. "You obviously don't know how to strategize a proper and _successful _attack. I'll figure it out and you can go over there," he pointed to the far end of the hideaway where a single chair sat, "so I can tell you the plan when we're done."

"Plans never work when you split up! We should stay together and attack _together_." It was a sensible idea, one that Wendy was positive about. Peter, though, was completely against it. He shook his head, crossing his arms tightly over his chest and stepping around the table to stand in front of her.

"Splitting up is another strategy. It works all the time. It gives us double the area we cover, and as well, we can corner them on their ship at Pirate's cove. You aren't _thinking, _Wendy." He tapped the side of his temple, grinning. "But I am. So, it's decided; you and I will move in from the West shore and the Lost Boys will go in from the East, alright?"

"I don't understand." Wendy groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Understand what?"

"Why you're going through all this trouble to save Tiger Lily when in a couple of hours she'll just be captured again." Wendy sniffed the air disdainfully, hating every aspect of this plan. It was obvious that the damsel in distress was completely incapable of taking care of herself. She was just going to get captured again, thus putting Peter and the rest of them in danger AGAIN.

Peter rolled his eyes. "She doesn't do it on purpose, Wendy."

"She sure is getting captured more than anyone else lately." She muttered under her breath.

"That's because she knows where the fairies are being hidden." As soon as he said it, Peter groaned, and smacked a hand over top his face.

Wendy looked up at him, intrigued. "Fairies? Why are you hiding the fairies?" It was obvious he'd said too much. Peter shook his head, and made a zipper gesture over his lips. She walked towards him slowly, her eyes narrowed as everything came together. "When we were coming here, you said you were worried about people following us in the sky...you weren't talking about Pirates, were you? You were talking about the fairies!"

"No I wasn't." Peter said defensively.

She ignored him. "What are the Pirates doing to them so you have to hide the others?" a though occurred to her, and Wendy gasped. "Is that why they took Tinker Bell? Are they going to hurt her?"

"Wendy, you need to stop asking silly questions! We need to plan out our-"

"I'll stop once you give me a proper answer!" Wendy interrupted sharply. "I deserve to know."

"You want to know? Fine then, Wendy! I'll tell you!"

She'd never seen Peter look so mad. It frightened her seeing him like this. Hr gripped the edge of the table, breathing heavily but obviously trying to calm himself enough to speak normally. He managed to, and then opened his eyes to Wendy. "There's a new Captain; he took over after Hook died. _Captain Scar_. He's been capturing all the fairies, and using some sort of..." he seemed at a loss for words.

"Potion?" Nibs offered.

Peter nodded. "Yeah! They stole some sort of potion from the Indians, and are using it against the fairies."

"How so?" Wendy wasn't following; what could the Pirates possibly do to the fairies?

"The potion has some sort of herb in it that messes with the fairies brain nerves; I don't know how he's been doing it, but this new Captain Scar has managed to turn hundreds of fairies into his servants. He's been making them come after me, as well as you. That's why they've got Tiger Lily! She knows where I am hiding the good fairies, and I'm not sure what they plan on doing to her to get information!" Peter seemed so upset it made Wendy's heart hurt. But part of that was also because he was so worried about Tiger Lily. Wendy felt jealousy run through her like a raging fire; licking at her heart and making her mood turn dark as ash.

"Tiger Lily won't stay quiet for long." Wendy said crossly.

Peter gave her an odd look. "Sure she will. She hates what they're doing. She knows what will happen if he gets a hold of all the fairies. I'll bet she'd risk her life for them."

"How noble do you think she is?" Wendy spat, rolling her eyes. "I don't trust her one bit."

The look on Peter's face told her to be quiet, and stop. She did, but not without sticking her nose high up in the air, determined not to drop down to everyone else's stupidity, a stupidity that involved trusting Tiger Lily. The Lost Boys were murmuring quietly among themselves, and then looked to Peter and Wendy. "We need to go save her."

"Agreed." Peter was jumping at the chance to risk his life. "I say we leave now."

The Lost Boys reached for their weapons, and followed him towards the staircase of the hideaway. Wendy trailed along, wringing her hands together worriedly. She could only imagine what could happen, and it seemed the worst scenarios were all that appeared in her mind. Most of them revolved around the same general idea; Peter getting killed. Wendy had no idea who this new Captain Scar man was, or how much better at sword fighting he was than Hook. Maybe this will be the day Peter meets his match...

"Peter we mustn't go!" Wendy cried, reaching for his arm.

He shook her off, but spoke softly, "I won't get hurt. I know that's what you're worrying about."

Wendy searched his eyes desperately, but looked decided without any room for adjustment. He reached into his waist band, producing the small dagger, and handed it to Wendy. "Here; this fight won't be as big as the one brewing. You can use my dagger." She took it from him, and weighed it in her hand. Just like before, it fit perfectly into the curves of her palm. When she looked back up at Peter, his face was solemn. "I need to save Tiger Lily."

She did her best to suppress a groan. "I know."

"Tinker Bell is still being held there, too. I don't know if the Pirates have used the potion on her yet."

"We'll get Tinker Bell out of there." Wendy assured him with a comforting smile.

"And Tiger Lily."

The smile grew tight and strained. "Yes...Tiger Lily too."


	8. Chapter 8 Rocking the boat

8.

The docks by Pirate Cove were crowded with people. Wendy, Peter and the Lost Boys managed to manoeuvre themselves so they reached the ship without running into any unwanted guests, such as a Pirate. While they walked towards the ramp of the ship, Wendy's chest felt tight and full. She couldn't stop thinking about the small dagger hidden inside the overcoat Peter had found for her. The cool metal blade was rubbing up against her skin, making her shiver and grow nervous. She wasn't one for fighting, really. It didn't matter how many lessons she received from Peter, she would always be unsure. Wendy was already forgetting one of the rules; to be on your guard. Her knees wobbled beneath her coat, her hands shaking, and every time someone passed by them, Wendy would tense up.

Peter must have noticed something was wrong. Hidden beneath his own disguise, he was completely unrecognizable to any Pirates and therefore, unafraid. Wendy, on the other hand, was dressed in a mere coat. Her face was still bare; anyone who knew her would recognize her instantly. Peter gave her an odd look as they drew near to the ship, and mouthed, "_Are you alright_?"

"_Fine_." Wendy mouthed back. "_Just a little nervous_."

He gave her a sympathetic look, but it only lasted so long before a large group of pirates appeared, descending from the ramp of the ship. Peter held out his arms, stopping Wendy and the lost boys from moving any further. "Quick!" he pointed towards a stack of barrels, off to the side of the dock. "Hide!" Wendy followed the boys and Peter suit as they ducked behind the barrels. The Pirates walked by, some whistling to themselves whilst others spoke gruffly and loudly.

"I heard Captain wants another hundred or so fairies."

"That damn man is working us to our death! Does he realize how hard it is to find fairies?"

"Obviously not, since he only just came to Never Land. He also thinks he can kill Peter Pan."

"He's got another thing coming."

"Oh yeah. Well, we best go find those damn fairies."

Once they were gone, Wendy exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Beside her, Peter's lips were twitching at the corners; he was fighting a smile. "So this new captain thinks he can kill me." There was an amusing tone to his voice. "Well that's Pirate is right; he's got another thing coming." The Lost Boys snickered in agreement.

"Let's get out from behind here." Wendy muttered, tired of kneeling in mud and dirt.

As they stood up, there was a scuffle of voices coming from the ramp of the ship. People were coming. Wendy couldn't understand what he was saying, as if sounded like he was speaking a different language, possibly French. Peter didn't understand either, but he grabbed onto her hand and pulled her back behind the barrels again. The Lost Boys followed, ducking their heads and listening as the voice drew near.

"... Si elle ne veut pas parler, alors nous pourrions aussi bien tomber, il roff le plan avec un poids sur son pied, car elle ne sert à rien de nous."

Wendy frowned to herself. "What is he saying?"

"He's saying that if Tiger Lily doesn't talk then they are going to drop her off the plank with a weight on her foot because she is no use to them." Peter's voice was tight, and his jaw locked.

"You speak French?"

"Shh." He pressed a finger over his lips, as they both fell silent as the footsteps stopped right in front of the barrels.

Someone cleared their throat loudly. "Captain Scar, she will talk. Just give her a chance." Wendy recognized the voice as Smee, the first mate. She remembered the first time she'd met him, amazed at how such a gentle looking man (with his rosy cheeks and bulbous nose) could adore someone so evil, like Hook. She'd figured that since Hook was now dead, Smee would turn his life around, steer clear from evil and Pirates. It seemed, though, he was far from finished with Pirates.

"N'a pas d'importance." Captain Scar sniffed the air. "It doesn't matter."

"Well sure it does!" Smee objected. "If we kill the Princess for no reason, that will bring uproar in the Indian community and we'll be at war with them!"

Despite this, Scar didn't sound the least bit scathed. "I'd like to see those people try and fight me."

The voices faded as Smee and Scar walked away. Wendy stared at the barrels in front of her, secretly watching Peter out of the corner of her eye. He was breathing heavily, his hands curled into fists on his knees. "They want to kill Tiger Lily." He whispered, glaring darkly at where Captain Scar and Smee had been standing. "We have to hurry."

It wasn't as hard to get inside the ship as it had been to get on the dock. All the Pirates seemed to be somewhere else. "Probably finding more fairies." Peter spat, as they walked up the ramp and onto the deck of the ship. Wendy stayed back a bit, unsure what Peter's anger was doing to him. When they reached the top, the Lost Boys warned Wendy that there could be Pirates lurking around, and to get her dagger ready.

She nodded, but didn't make a move to grab it out of her coat. Her hands were practically shaking. Peter watched her carefully, and then spoke, "You sure you want to help fight, Wendy?"

Startled, she nodded. "Er, yes. You need me."

"Of course I need you." Wendy felt a blush creep up her neck. "But if you can't fight..."

Wendy straightened her back, sudden confidence bursting through her. She reached into the breast pocket of her jacket, and pulled out the dagger. It felt heavy in her hand, and for the first time, unnatural. But, she wouldn't let it show. She twirled it experimentally in her hand, and then grinned at Peter and the Boys. "I'm fine. See?"

Peter looked unsure. "Wendy, I don't want you doing anything you don't want-"

"Stop it, okay?" Wendy snapped unexpectedly. "I am fine!"

The ship was dead quiet. Wendy felt her face going red as the Boys and Peter exchanged worried glances. It was Slightly who grinned at her, all doubts gone. "Alright! See, Peter? She's feisty!" The Boys began to laugh, but Peter looked far from laughing. He stared at Wendy for a while, and she stared back at him evenly, determined not to let on that she was extremely nervous. Finally, Peter sighed and broke their gaze.

"Tiger Lily is being held somewhere up here. So keep your eyes open for her _and _Pirates."

"Should we split up?" Nibs asked.

Peter considered that. "Sure. You guys take that side," he pointed to the left side of the ship, "And Wendy and I will check over here. Okay? Go."

The group parted, and Wendy followed Peter as they made their way across the deck. Neither said anything, and the quiet was beginning to bug her when he suddenly spoke. "It's alright to be nervous. I don't blame you. But you shouldn't be fighting if you're nervous, because you'll get distracted."

"I will not." Wendy said definitely. "And I'm not nervous. Would you stop saying that please?"

Peter glowered at her. "I will when you stop being nervous."

There was nothing Wendy wanted to do more, but she wasn't about to admit that. Instead of arguing, though, she pressed her lips tightly together and peered around the deck, studiously ignoring Peter. He sighed dramatically, but followed her lead. They worked in silence again, lifting bundles of rope and opening random trap doors. Wendy was beginning to wonder if Tiger Lily was even up there when Peter suddenly gasped, and cried, "She's over here!"

They both realized, too late, that he'd shouted.

Peter slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide. He was standing beside a large tarp, where (underneath) Tiger Lily sat. Her hands and feet were tied, as well as having a cloth tied around her mouth. Her eyes were wide as well, darting around the ship deck wildly. They all were, expecting to see a Pirate emerge from hiding. When nothing happened, Wendy exhaled slowly, turning to give Tiger Lily a dirty look, as if it was her fault. And then;

"Hey! You!"

Peter jumped, grabbing Hook's sword from his belt and holding it heady in his hand. He narrowed his eyes at the far end of the ship, and called out, "Show yourself!" Wendy wished he hadn't said that; the last thing she wanted was to face a Pirate. Her throat tightened, as did her grip on the dagger, and she waited, holding her breath, for the Pirate to show. Slowly, oh-so-slowly, he appeared from a trap door they'd overlooked a sneer on his face and holding a dagger, similar to Wendy's, in his hand.

"Come to save the Princess, Peter Pan?" he spat out Peter's name.

"That's what I planned on doing."

The Pirate began to laugh, walking slowly towards them. Wendy noticed Peter reach a hand out instinctively towards Wendy, but also towards Tiger Lily. The Pirate titled his head to the side, studying the three of them with a curious expression. "Really, Peter? _This _is your grand army? Two girls, one of which tied up and the other shaking so bad I think she's rocking the boat."

Wendy glared at him. "I'm not shaking."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter, because you're all doomed, anyway. Right after you tell Scar where the fairies are being hidden."

Peter's eyes narrowed, his jaw clenching and unclenching. "I will never tell him. Besides," he straightened his back, smirking, "You're the one who's doomed."

The Pirate laughed shortly, shaking his head. "And why do you think that?"

"Well," Peter examined his sword thoughtfully. "In five seconds, Wendy is going to cut Tiger Lily free. While she's doing that, I will take your sword from you and toss it to Tiger Lily so that it becomes three against one. And then-"

Before Peter could finish, Nibs came up behind the Pirate and held his sword up against his neck. "Make a move and you're dead." Nibs hissed, and the Pirate held up his hand to drop his sword. Peter frowned, and then shrugged.

"Or that could happen." He nodded towards Tiger Lily. "Wendy, untie her please and then tie him up. We're out of here."


	9. Chapter 9 Breathless

9.

Just like before, the return of Tiger Lily produced a party, thrown by her reserve. Peter was more than thrilled to go, urging Wendy to go as well. "I can't." She muttered, avoiding his eyes pointedly. "Last time I did...well needless to say it wasn't a very good time for me. You go, though; I'll stay back and, um, clean out the hideaway a bit."

"It doesn't need cleaning. What _you _need is a night of celebration." Peter argued. "Come with us, please."

All the same, Wendy shook her head. "Sorry, Peter. Have a good time."

Hearing this, Peter drew himself up to his full height and said, "If you don't go with me, I shall never give you another sword fighting lesson ever again."

She narrowed her eyes accusingly. "Peter Pan, are you _blackmailing _me?" he merely shrugged, waiting for her to respond. Wendy thought hard; she needed those lessons. Without them she was completely useless during the fight. And besides, one little party couldn't hurt, could it? "Fine." She grumbled, hating the smirk that appeared on Peter's triumphant face. "I'll go."

* * *

Smoke billowed up to the sky from the large bonfire, as well as the smoke coming from the pipes being passed around. Wendy remembered her brother John being daring the last time they were there, and taking a large drag of the pipe. She smiled to herself, sitting on the edge of a log while the rest of the village danced; John had gone completely green. Remembering him made her remember Michael as well, and her parents. She suddenly felt very homesick.

"Peter." Tiger Lily approached him, sitting beside Wendy on the log. "Care to dance?"

Peter didn't even look at Wendy; he stood up, reaching for Lily's hand. "Yes, I would."

They walked towards the fire, where other members of Tiger Lily's village were in the midst of dancing. Gathering in a clump, boys paired with girls, and began stomping their feet. The girls bowed, and then stomped their feet as well. "What are they doing?" Wendy whispered to Nibs, who was staring at the dance fondly beside her.

"A traditional 'returning home' dance." He turned his head to look at her. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Wendy stared crossly as Peter and Tiger Lily hooked arms, now stamping their feet together. "They're just stomping."

"That's the dance!" Nibs frowned at her. "You not remember the last celebration? You were there!"

She did remember, though she preferred not to. That night, after watching Tiger Lily and Peter dance intimately, she'd stormed off to go back to the hideaway and begin packing her things, ready to go home. Now, watching them once again, she felt the same churning feeling in her stomach, one telling her to leave. "I...I..." she could even speak. Nibs gave her an odd look.

"What's wrong? You look sick."

Wendy stood slowly, her knees threatening to give away. "I _am _sick. Sick of Tiger Lily."

Nibs still didn't understand. "What about her?"

"Never mind. I just have to go. I have to..." Wendy trailed off, walking towards the forest path.

Behind her, the music continued, as well as the chanting coming from the dancers; no one paid any attention to her leaving. Or, so she thought. Just as Wendy reached the mouth of the woods, her hand was gripped by one larger, and warmer. She lifted her head, frowning. Peter tugged her inside the dark forest, his pace quick and steady. "Peter!" Wendy was utterly bewildered. "Weren't you dancing with Tiger-"

"I have something to show you." He interjected excitedly.

She was lead further and further away from the celebration. Peter ducked under branches, determined to get wherever he was going quickly. Wendy did her best to keep up, but she was wearing shoes her feet kept slipping out of. "Where are we going?" she asked, receiving no answer except, "you'll see."

As they got deeper into the forest, the darkness swallowing them, Wendy made out the large shape of the hideaway. "Why are we here?" hadn't Peter wanted to go to the party? It made no sense for him wanting to go home again. He didn't answer this time; pounding his fist against the trunk, Peter lead Wendy down the staircase when the doors opened. It took every ounce of concentration in her mind not to trip; the stairs were darkened and terribly steep. Just as she began thinking she were going to tumble, her feet touched solid ground, and she realised they'd finished their descent. Now was her chance...

"Peter." Wendy shook her hand free of his, refusing to go any further. "Tell me what's going on!"

"Do you remember this?" turning around, Peter was holding up a small, silver thimble.

Wendy began to laugh in spite of herself. "Yes. I was going to give you a kiss, and you held out your hand, so I gave you a thimble. What does that have to do with anything, though?"

His cheeks flushed scarlet. "Well... you gave me a kiss, so I want to give you one. A _real _one."

Wendy's breath hitched in her throat. It was as if she'd forgotten how to breathe, how to think. All she knew was that Peter was proposing he kiss her; a _real _kiss! How was she supposed to respond? "O...kay?" the simple act of speaking was suddenly foreign to her as well. What was it about Peter that took away every single piece of knowledge she spent fifteen years building? Without waiting, Peter reached out to take her hand in his again, squeezing it lightly.

"Ready?"

"Uh-huh." Wendy didn't bother acting like a lady; mother would have scolded her for not saying, '_yes_.'

Leaning forwards, Peter's warm breath tickled her skin. His lips hesitantly sought hers, pressing over top them. It seemed time slowed as they kissed, like the entire world had been holding their breath, waiting for it to happen. Or, that could have just been Wendy. His mouth, so hot, so alive on hers, was sending electricity through every cell in her body. Her senses were suddenly one high alert. She could smell that woodsy-earth aroma she'd grown to dream about.

"I've been waiting to do that." Peter said, right against her mouth. He then leaned in to kiss her again.

It was a dream, Wendy was sure of it. Especially since their feet lost contact with the ground, and they were in the air, entwined. His lips parted, and she leant into him, yielding to the soft strength of his kiss, that engulfed her, gaining in strength until she found herself wrapped up in him, body, heart and soul. All too soon, Peter pulled away, and her feet found the ground once again. They were both breathless. Wendy backed away from him, her fingers lightly touching her lips. "Whoa." She breathed. "Far better than a thimble."

Peter laughed, looking pleased with himself. "Really? That was my first kiss."

"Mine as well."

Neither spoke again; Wendy was too busy struggling to catch her breath. She was suddenly very woozy, and needed to sit down on something. She chose Peter's hammock, as it was the closest thing to them. He followed her lead, taking a seat beside her. Again, silence. And then, Wendy couldn't help it anymore; she _had _to know. "So," she said quietly, "I guess this means you don't like Tiger Lily?"

"Tiger Lily?" he repeated, as if this were absurd. "Why would I like her?"

Wendy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Well, you seemed concerned when she was kidnapped, more concerned about her than Tinker Bell. And besides, you two were dancing intimately at the celebration." There was no shame anymore. Wendy should have been embarrassed, confessing her observations. But she wasn't. she needed to know the truth, no matter how humiliating it was.

"So _that's _why you left." Peter sighed, shaking his head. "Wendy, Tiger Lily is like my sister. Nothing more, nothing less."

She gave him an incredulous look. "Brothers and sisters don't dance like you two did. Admit it, Peter; you like her."

"I won't admit what isn't true! It was a ritual dance. I'd be rude not to do it, especially since her family was there."

Wendy was silent, allowing her embarrassment to show finally. She felt like an idiot. How could she have been so unsure about Peter? Once upon a time, she was sure she knew everything about him and now? Well…to say the least, she felt there was more to that boy than meets the eye. As she stared at the floor, she felt him snake his hand into hers, pressing it against his chest.

"Do you feel what you do to me, Wendy?" Beneath her hand, Wendy felt his heart thumping quickly against his ribcage, almost like a humming birds. Peter lifted her chin to his eyes, using his free hand, and letting it linger against her skin. "Tiger Lily doesn't even come close." And then, without letting her apologize, Peter dipped his head, stealing her breath away with another, deep kiss.


	10. Chapter 10 G'night little girl

10.

Later, while Peter slept soundly in his hammock, Wendy crept to the staircase, making her way up the darken steps in search of fresh air. Her mind was foggy and unclear; she couldn't think straight. It could have been from Peter's kiss, or possibly from the excitement of the day's events. But, Wendy knew it was because she was homesick. She missed her family terribly, as well as London. Never Land was wonderful, but it wasn't for her. Sure, the magic-fairytale aspect of it was refreshing. Any child would be delighted to visit such a place, to get away from the real world. But it's only so exciting until the realisation of being away from home hits, like it did with Wendy back in the hideaway.

Stepping out into the cool air, she stopped, inhaling it, allowing it to fill her lungs before exhaling. The night's winds were like blades against her skin, but they were helping her think straight. The first thing she thought of was the battle to come, the battle against the pirates for the freedom of the fairies. The second thing she thought of was Tiger Lily, off somewhere (who knows where) confused as to why Peter abandoned her during their dance. This lead Wendy to her third thought; Peter Pan. The mere name was enough to give her stomach butterflies and make her breath hitch in her throat. She felt a sort of smugness; he liked her. Not Tiger Lily.

"Might as well get the boys from the celebration." Wendy murmured to herself; it was late, and she knew Peter would want them rested in case the battle would be the next day. (_"It will be unexpected,_" he'd told her a couple days before, his tone solemn. _"You have to be ready for anything."_) She began her long walk towards the reserve, following the same path she and Peter had taken not two hours before. The forest was darker than it had been then. All the trees blended in with the black blanket of sky. There wasn't even a moon out that night, casting a dim glow across Never Land. Mixing the darkness with the chilling air, Wendy suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She continued her journey towards the reserve all the same, determined to retrieve the boys before it got too late.

The branches cracked and split beneath her feet, momentarily frightening her before she was able to place the sounds. As she made her way further into the forest, her nostrils filling with the stale smell of composting leaves, Wendy realised that she must be alone, and she relaxed slightly.

"Hey there, little girl."

Wendy didn't have time to react; whoever was standing behind her suddenly grabbed hold of her wrists, tugging her arms behind her back and bending them so hard she cried out in pain. Something cool and hard replaced the skin holding her wrists, clicking into place. _Handcuffs_, she realised. "Peter!" Wendy screamed, thrashing against whoever was behind her. They gripped her upper arms, holding her in place.

"This will be much easier if you don't struggle."

Her body began to ache as she was dragged across the forest floor, kicking her legs furiously to try and regain her footing. The person dragging her was strong, much stronger than she was; they were holding her arms behind her back with just one hand, the other gripping a dagger much like Peter's. Wendy considered screaming again, but just as she opened her mouth to do so, a black cloth was suddenly placed over top her lips, preventing any means of communication. With wild eyes, she twisted her neck to look at a second person she hadn't noticed before, walking beside her with hard eyes she was able to see were ghostly silver, even in the dreary night.

The man was tall with abrupt, harsh features. He glared at Wendy, working to make a knot on the cloth he'd placed on her mouth, tying it tightly behind her head. "There." His smile curled into a smirk. "That'll shut her up." The man holding her arms snickered, tightening his grip. Both men had a brisk walk, which Wendy was finding difficult to keep up with. A couple of times she tripped, only to have her legs receive hard kicks, and she was ordered to hurry up.

When they reached the mouth of the forest, the two men stopped, and drew back to examine Wendy. She stood before them, shaking in the cold air with unexpected tears streaming down her cheeks. Pirates. The frightening realisation hit her as she recognized the skull and cross bone emblem they had embroidered on their bandanas. Both men hair cropped hair, stubbly chins and dark stares. If she wasn't homesick before, Wendy was definitely homesick now. It wasn't as much home, though, as anywhere but there. The one man with silver eyes reached into his pocket, pulling out a small pouch, the kind Peter usually wore around his neck. This one, Wendy knew, was not filled with fairy dust.

"G'night, little girl." He purred, before stepping forward, pulling down the cloth, and shoving a round pill into her mouth.

Wendy grunted, twisting her head from side to side, refusing to swallow the pill. Father always told her to never ingest what you didn't know, and she was most certain this wasn't a good pill. The silver-eyed pirate reached out one hand, and stroked her neck, easing the pill down her throat without her being able to do anything to stop him. It burned going down, as it was dry and she hadn't chewed it. Her cheeks flamed at the disgusting man's touch, leaving a dirty, slick sensation along the length of her neck where he'd coaxed the pill.

Her vision began to blur, as her head clouded and her knees threatened to collapse. She suddenly felt very tired. The two men stared on, amused, as she wobbled, her eyes closing... the last thing she saw was silver-eyes walking towards her, ready to catch her dead weight, and then darkness enveloped Wendy Darling.

* * *

The first thing she noticed when she woke up again was that she had a pounding, ear splitting head ache that was just impossible to ignore. As well, Wendy took a quick, mental survey of herself, only to find out that she was still handcuffed, and was sitting in a dark, damp room. She struggled to stand up, having nothing to hang on to, and nearly regained her footing when someone grunted, "Sit down."

Frozen, Wendy didn't move, crouching and wondering where the voice had come from. Hands reached out and pushed her hard, forcing her to her knees. Tears sprang from her eyes, spilling over her face. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice shaking with fake bravado. No answer. She repeated the question, becoming braver with every passing second. This time, the person answered.

"You know what I want. And you aren't leaving until you tell me."

Hard fingers gripped her chin, jerking her face to where she guessed his was. Breath, thick with rum, burned her nose. Gagging, Wendy drew away, the fingers slipping from her chin. Of course she knew what he wanted; the hiding place of the fairies. But he was out of luck. Peter hadn't told her yet. Wendy pushed herself backwards, her feet slipping on the damp, cement floors. Her back hit a wall, and she found herself trapped.

The man in the room chuckled darkly. "Nowhere to run, little girl."

At once she recognized the voice as that of the silver-eyed man. Remembering the eerie glow of his eyes in the darkness of the forest sent a cold shiver down her spine. Suddenly, a strip of light appeared from above them; a trap door had been opened, blinding sunlight cutting through the darkness.

"Ah, Captain Scar." The silver-eyed man grinned up at the dark figure, silhouetted by the light.

The captain began slowly descending down a wooden staircase, eying Wendy curiously. "_Jonas, vous at-elle encore dit?_"

"No yet." (Jonas?) looked at Wendy, his eyes focusing on hers with a harsh glare. "But she will."

When Scar reached the bottom step, Wendy could finally see him clearly, and forced herself not to gasp. He was about the same age as Jonas: middle-aged. But what really frightened her wasn't his black clothing, or the sneer he wore; it was his face. He had three long scars, pink but not faded, on the right side of his face, and one long scar trailing the length of his neck. His right eye drooped slightly, as if the scars on his cheek were pulling the skin down. He caught Wendy staring, and narrowed his eyes.

"_Que cherchez-vous à?_" He demanded.

Wendy didn't know how to respond, unsure of what he was asking. Beside her, Jonas grabbed on her long, chestnut brown hair, pulling it so hard she cried out and felt tears in her eyes. "He asked you a question, little girl; _what are you staring at_?" she couldn't breathe; the pain coming from her sore scalp was unbearable. But both men were expecting an answer, one which Wendy didn't know. Should she tell the truth? Jonas gave another tug.

"Nothing!" she gasped, struggling against his strong hold. "I wasn't looking at anything."

Scar's lips turned down in a disappointed frown, and he began speaking in English, though it was heavily accented. "Oh Wendy, Wendy, Wendy; my scars are, as you would say, _hideous_. But," he stepped closer towards her, and she found her eyes being drawn to the thin lines on his face. "I should tell you zee story behind them, so you understand zee 'orror of how it 'appened." He bent down, examining her eyes deeply with his cold, black ones. "Would you like to know, _petite fille_?"

She didn't have time to answer; he was already telling her. "When I was a young boy, I was attacked by venomous snakes. Zey, to say non zee less, were drawn to my face, and I was left with zees scars." He pointed to his cheek, a smile appearing on his thin lips. "Zey were _une nuisance_; all of my friends avoided me because of zem. Now, zo, I find zem very handy when I need information quickly. Zis is where you come in, Wendy. Tell me where Peter Pan is hiding zee fairies, and I will let you go." Both he and Jonas waited, staring expectantly at her.

"I..." Wendy looked away, refusing to be intimidated by his face. "I don't know; he didn't tell me."

The smile fell from the captain's mouth, replaced by a scowl. "Tell me now, little girl. Or else..."

"I really don't know!" she insisted, staring up at him pleadingly. "Peter never told me!"

Scar studied her for a moment before looking over top her head. "Jonas, put her in zee snake pit; see if she'll remember zen." Wendy screamed as she was pulled to her feet, and lead up the trap door stairs. Jonas sneered threats in her ear, telling her that if she wanted her life spared she "damn-well better remember the hiding place now."

"I'm being honest." Wendy felt tears in her eyes. "I don't know! Please, you have to believe me."

For a split second, it seemed like Jonas did; he stopped walking to look at her oddly. "Are you serious?" She nodded, not trusting her own voice. Jonas's eyes flew to Scar, who was following them across the ship's deck. "I think she's telling the truth, Captain; I doubt Peter would tell her and risk her safety, like the Princess."

Scar, though, didn't waver. He merely sniffed the air and said, "We'll see."

"Please!" Wendy gasped, staring wide-eyed at him. "I'm terrified of snakes!"

He smiled wickedly. "Zen zis should be fun."


	11. Chapter 11 One step closer

11.

Once, while at the zoo with her family, Wendy witnessed a snake being fed a small, white mouse. Mother gagged, and then gripped Michael's hand to tug him towards the monkeys. John seemed amused, staring as the poor mouse was dangled over the snake's awaiting mouth. Father cleared his throat, saying that, "maybe it is time to go". Wendy wanted nothing more than to leave, but even afterwards she couldn't shake the image from her mind. So when she fell into the snake pit after being pushed by Jonas, she immediately thought of herself as a white mouse.

She lifted her face to meet the beady, dead eyes of a snake. Wendy screamed, backing up to the far wall of the pit. There must have been at least five snakes in there, all of which staring directly at her. One stretched its mouth open, flashing its fangs at Wendy. Her stomach churned as the image of the snakes at the zoo returned.

"Please!" she yelled, lifting her face up to the grate, which she knew Scar had made Jonas lock shut. "I don't know anything!"

There was dark laughter from above, and then Scar hissed, "I don't believe you, _petite fille_."

Wendy looked back to the snakes, which her approaching her with terrifying slowness. "Oh God...please! Help me!"

Sitting there, waiting for whatever was going to happen next, Wendy began mentally listing all the regrets she had. She regretted not saying, '_I love you_' to her family before going to bed the night she left for Never Land. She regretted not trying horse-back riding, like her mother tried to get her to when she was ten. She regretted all the times Michael wanted her to play with him and she'd lie, making up some sort of excuse about homework. Most of all, though, Wendy Darling regretted all the time she could have spent with Peter Pan, while instead she left to go fetch the Lost Boys.

Foot steps shook the ceiling above her, dust dropping from the ancient floorboards. A face appeared in the gate to the pit, a face Wendy recognized as Jonas, the silver-eyed pirate. She gave him a questioning look, but it fell to disbelief when he unlocked the gate, lifting it up and dropping a ladder. "Come on!" he urged, glancing over his shoulder. "Hurry before Captain Scar comes back!"

"Where is he?" Wendy questioned, but hurried to get her feet up on the ladder before the snakes could get any closer.

Jonas continued looking behind him, as if Scar would appear at any moment. "He's plotting in the chambers with the other Pirates." Returning his gaze to Wendy, he rolled his silver eyes and scowled. "Pick up the pace, little girl! Or else we're both going to be right back in this damn pit!" even though she was terribly annoyed with him calling her '_little girl_', Wendy obeyed, climbing up the ladder without looking back at the snakes.

When she reached the top, Jonas grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet. "Okay, here's your stupid fairy." He thrusted a small pouch at her, and when Wendy took it, she could feel something moving beneath the fabric. "Get out of here before Scar notices I've let you go."

"One question." Wendy looked at him, seeing the silver-eyed man differently. "Why are you doing this?"

Jonas fell silent, staring at her. And then he spoke. "Honestly, I have no idea. Better go before I change my mind."

He didn't have to tell her twice; clutching the pouch, Wendy ran towards the ramp, running down it and onto the docks before letting out the breath she'd been holding. Once hidden behind the same barrels she and Peter had hid behind, she loosened the draw strings of the pouch. Tinker Bell flew out of it, her tiny face scrunched up with fury. She looked at Wendy, and it softened into a relieved look.

"Let's get out of here." Wendy whispered, and Tink nodded, agreeing. "I may need some dust, though."

Tinker Bell understood, and flew to hover above Wendy's open hand. She shook her wings slightly, the tiny movement sending a rain of dust into her palm. Once Wendy thought she had a good enough amount, she sprinkled it over her head and squeezed her eyes shut. _Peter Pan, Peter Pan, Peter Pan... _then, she was flying.

They were swarmed when they entered the hideaway. Peter first examined Tinker Bell thoroughly, making sure she hadn't ingested the potion to turn her against him. When he was sure she was fine, Peter turned to Wendy and without warning, opened his arms. She ran into them gratefully, pressing her face against his shoulder and pretending she'd never left. "I can't believe Jonas let you go." Peter murmured, shaking his head. "I've always considered him as terrible as Scar."

"It was odd." Wendy agreed. "But I really don't care as long as I'm free."

They both turned when the doors to the hideaway opened, and Tiger Lily appeared. She ran right past Peter and Wendy to meet with the Lost Boys, bending over the map and plotting the battle routes. Wendy looked at Peter, who shrugged, as if to say he didn't know what was up with her either. And then, he took her hand, leading her away from the crowd and into the back room where his hammock was. They were totally alone. Like before, Wendy felt electricity surge through her body at his touch, which lingered on her hands.

"You sure you're okay?" Peter asked.

Wendy shuddered. "Yes; the snakes never got the chance the bite me."

"Good." He looked relieved. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Peter glanced at Wendy's hands. "They handcuffed you this time?" remembering, Wendy felt her heart sink.

"Ugh, yeah. Metal is a lot harder to escape from than rope, I suppose."

"you escaped anyway." Peter pointed out.

"But I'm still handcuffed."

"I'll deal with that in a second. Right now though..." Peter trailed off, lifting her handcuffs and resting them around his neck. Then, he bowed his head to kiss her. Just as Wendy began twirled her fingers in his hair on his neck, footsteps approached them, and stopped instantly; she didn't have to look, though, to see who it was. Peter broke away from the kiss and gasped, apparently unaware.

"Tiger Lily! This..." he didn't even know what to say.

Wendy sneaked a peak at Tiger, seeing her hurt face staring wide-eyed at Peter. None of them spoke. And then, Tiger Lily fled, running back to where the Lost Boys were. As soon as she was gone, Peter sighed loudly. "I should have told her myself. She should have had to find out like this. Oh God, she's going to be devastated...!"

Holding up her hand, Wendy murmured, "Don't worry; this is a girl thing. I'll go talk to her."

Tiger Lily wasn't in the hideaway; Wendy found her sitting against the trunk of it outside, her face in her hands as she sobbed. Hesitantly, Wendy said, "Um, Tiger Lily? Peter told me to talk to you, and I just wanted to say that he was going to tell you. He just never got the chance. What with the battle, me being kidnapped-"

"Can I say something?" Tiger Lily suddenly said, interrupting Wendy sharply.

She stared at her, unsure. "Okay...?"

Tiger stared at her hands, trying to compose herself enough to speak. When she did speak, it was hesitant and soft. "I know you think I like Peter." The words made Wendy want to snort; it didn't matter how much Tiger liked Peter, because _he _liked Wendy. She stayed silent all the same, allowing Tiger to continue. "But I don't. I mean, once I really liked him. I actually thought I'd marry him some day." She fell silent, and Wendy was confused.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked.

Tiger Lily gave her a sad smile. "When I saw the way he looks at you. At first, I didn't notice, because I was thinking he was looking at _me_. When I stopped to, though, I saw it. He looks at you like you're the sun, the stars...his everything." Giving her a sad smile, Tiger Lily shook her head. "To Peter, I'll always be the girl he skipped rocks with, the girl he climbed trees with, and the girl he told his secrets to. But you, Wendy; you're his life. I never really noticed before, but you are the one person in this world that can give him something I can't; love." She sighed tiredly. "I'm his friend, and I always will be. But there's something between us, stopping me from loving him _truly_. And I know now that it is because he's not meant to be with me. He's meant to be with you."

"And you aren't angry?" Wendy asked, choosing her words carefully.

Tiger Lily laughed once, without humour. "I _was_. But then I realised that maybe this is what the spirits want for me. My ancestors work in mysterious ways you know. A broken heart brings us one step closer to happiness, right?" Tiger Lily shrugged. "I'm getting there, one break at a time."

As Wendy digested her words thoughtfully, all the hate she'd ever felt towards her dissolved slowly into something more along the lines of appreciation, almost admiration. She knew she would never be able to accept something like that, and it must have taken a lot of self-power to be able to do that. There was a lot more to Tiger Lily than what Wendy knew, and she was only just beginning to appreciate it. "Thank you," she said quietly, "for understanding."

Tiger merely smiled. "As long as Peter's happy, I'm happy."


	12. Chapter 12 No use

12.

Peter threw himself at a battle plan and wouldn't pull away from the map until he was sure of it. A couple of the Lost Boys lingered, listening intently as he forced a route upon them, while others preferred to wait with Wendy, for the _absolute _plan. "He's gone a bit mad with this, hasn't he?" one of the twins asked Wendy, while they sat and watched Peter run his hands through his hair anxiously.

"I think he's stressed." Wendy answered mildly.

The rest of the afternoon passed by quietly; Peter had begun calming himself down so he wasn't yelling at anyone unfortunate enough to be in a two foot radius of him. From her seat in the far end of the hideaway, Wendy could see how upset he was, and how badly he wanted to have some great plan ready for the attack. But, she knew, he was unsure about everything. The plan, the routes... When it grew dark, Wendy ordered the lost boys to bed, said good-bye to Tiger Lily, and found Peter still sitting with the map. He looked tired.

"You should sleep." She advised. "The map isn't going anywhere."

He lifted his head, showing her his drooping eyes. "I'm not worried about the map leaving; what happens if tomorrow is the day we're forced to attack, but without a plan? No." He straightened up, widening his eyes in order to stay awake. "I'm going to keep at this until I am positive about it."

"Peter." Wendy sighed, but he held up his hand, silencing her.

"I can't stand the thought of losing anyone, let alone you; this has to be perfect."

Turning on her heels, Wendy retreated to her hammock, deciding that it would be best not to retort.

The next morning, Wendy felt particularly sluggish. She rose from her hammock with stiff limbs that throbbed, and her head was stinging. She wasn't getting enough sleep. And neither was Peter. Walking out to the front room, she groaned, seeing that he was still up, barely, and dragging his hands across the map. "How's it going?" she asked meekly, stretching her back and cringing when it pinched in protest.

Peter gave her a sideways glance. He looked terrible. "I think I've got the perfect route, but I have to make sure."

"Well, would you like to sleep? You've been up all night."

His eyes drooped, but he shook his head all the same. "No; like I said, I have to make sure."

Wendy really was in no mood for an argument. She herself was terribly tired, and going back to bed was an intriguing thought. Just as she neared her hammock, though, Tootles ran to her side, his cheeks flushed and eyes wide. "Wendy!" he gasped, and then paused, holding up his finger as he struggled to catch his breath. "The pirates! They're going to attack!"

Before she could speak, Wendy's wrist was grabbed, and she found herself being spun around to face Peter. "Come on." He tugged her towards the back room, where (with a sinking feeling) she knew all the weapons were being held. "We're going to have to go with the plan we have; no time to double-check."

At once, the hideaway was a flurry of bodies and noises; everyone was talking at the same time, running around to ready themselves. Wendy couldn't breathe. It was like her lungs had collapsed on top of each other. She knew this was coming. And yet, as reality set in, she found herself terrified and extremely unready both mentally and physically. Maybe those couple weeks of training weren't going to be a match for Captain Scar and his crew.

"Wendy?" Peter came up beside her, gripping the map in one hand and Captain Hook's sword in the other.

She forced a smile on her face, but it felt too tight, like an elastic band being pulled to its extent. "Yeah?"

"Are you ready?"

Did she really have a choice? "Uh-huh." She mumbled meekly. Peter narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything else, choosing instead to retreat to where Curly was gathering freshly sharpened arrows into a sack. As soon as he was gone, the smile fell from Wendy's face, replaced by a sheer look of terror. Her eyes dragged across the room to the table, and widened at the dagger laying face-down, ready to be used. With unsteady feet, she made her way over, and picked it up. The blade was cool and silver, almost like a mirror, reflecting her terrified face. She'd already been captured by the pirates once; she wasn't so sure she'd be able to escape a second

* * *

Peter's battle route had them splitting up, and taking two different courses to reach Pirate's Cove. He and Wendy were moving in from the West Shore and the lost boys were coming from the East. The plan was exactly the same as the one they'd argued about not five days before, and it irritated Wendy knowing he stayed up all night just to concoct the same plan while he could have been rested for this battle.

"Do we know how the Pirates plan to attack?" Peter asked, his eye surveying the length of the forest as he spoke.

Nibs exchanged an uneasy glance with Slightly before he answered, "No. We just know they've left Pirate's cove with their weapons."

A loud hissing noise came from Peter's lips; he was upset. "Great. Just _great_. For all we know they could be heading our way right now!" his eyes narrowed on an opening to the left of them, as if he could see the Pirates approaching. "We may want to re-think out battle plan."

"There's no time!" one of the twins cried, looking just as defeated as the rest of the Lost Boys.

Wendy nodded, agreeing with him. "You said it yourself, Peter: they could be heading our way right now."

The thought of it was making cold shivers run down her spine. The Pirates were attacking. What were their chances of surviving? There was going to be causalities. Wendy's eyes swept over the group, past the Lost Boys, Tinker Bell, and Tiger Lily, finally landing on Peter. How was she going to handle losing anyone, especially him? "I think we're best if we stick with our old plan. Maybe we make it to the ship, or," she struggled to finish, "maybe we meet them half way. If that happens, we attack, just like we've always planned."

Peter was staring at her oddly, as if he couldn't believe she'd said that. And then, he slowly began to nod. "Wendy's right. We knew this wasn't going to be easy, and we knew we were attacking, one way or another." He lifted his chin and threw back his shoulders, returning to his stance of authority. "We split up, you guys going West, Wendy and I moving east. And then, we show these Pirates just who they are dealing with." Holding up Hook's sword, Peter rolled his tongue in a battle cry, and soon the Lost Boys and Tiger Lily joined. Wendy, though, bit her own tongue, secretly wishing they would all shut up; maybe the Pirate's were nearby, and they'd just tipped them off their whereabouts.

"Let's move out!" Peter announced, reaching for Wendy's hand and tugging her towards the thick bush.

Behind them, Wendy could hear the Lost Boys and Tiger Lily venturing into the opposite side of the forest, following Peter's orders. She could also hear her heart beating quicker than a hummingbird's wings, and hammering loudly against her ribcage. She wished she were as brave as Peter. He didn't look the least bit frightened as she and he trucked through the thick grass and trees, making their way towards who-knows-where. Every time one of them stepped on a branch, or a tree rustled with the wind from their brisk pace, Wendy grew more and more anxious about the Pirates finding them. It would be two against a good dozen or so. Even if Peter can fly, their chances were extremely slim. Practically nonexistent.

"Shh!" Peter stopped suddenly, reaching out his arm to stop Wendy as well. She held her breath as they both listened. Footsteps approached, seeming to be coming from every direction. She could feel her face draining as her fingers, nearly numb with fear, trembled towards her waist band where the dagger lay. There wasn't any time to grab it; out of nowhere, the Pirates appeared all of them with swords pointed towards the two children.

Peter was quick to point his own sword, though he was unsure who to direct it at, as they were surrounded by about ten pirates, all from different directions. Wendy knew there were three right behind her; their swords were nearly poking at her back. A cold sweat ran down her skin, and she began trembling so bad that her teeth began to chatter. It was happening. And yet, there was nothing she or Peter could do about it. They were outnumbered, just as she had feared.

"_Hors de mon chemin._" A familiar voice demanded. "Out of my way!"

To Wendy's right, a couple of Pirate's separated, and Captain Scar stepped through them with a disgusted sneer on his face. It slowly sank into a smirk as he realised just who his men had caught. "Ah! Peter Pan and his little friend! What a pleasant surprise! I 'ope you don't mind zat we 'ave dropped in." Holding up one hand, Scar snapped his fingers, and the Pirates flocked them. A couple grabbed Wendy's hands, holding them against her back, hard enough to make her cry out. She strained her neck to look at Peter, but he had more Pirates than she did crowding him. He was completely surrounded.

Scar began to laugh, though it sounded forced. "Peter, Peter, Peter; do not try and struggle; I 'ave my strongest Pirate 'olding you." His eyes danced towards Wendy, and his smile appeared once again. "_Petite fille._ We meet again. Don't even zink of escaping again. Jonas has been tossed in the snake pit and will not be returning."

"You killed him?" Wendy cried, unable to contain her anger. Jonas had helped her, and now... "You monster!" she spat on his shoes.

"Wendy no!" Peter called from the middle of the Pirates grouped around him, and then gasped in pain as someone had shut him up forcefully. Scar, though, seemed completely amused with Wendy's anger. He stepped closer towards her, his pink scars gleaming in the morning sunlight. As he reached where she was being held, Scar's lips twisted into a disgusting smile, one Wendy prayed she would never see again.

"zat is what 'appens, _petite fille_, when someone refuses to tell me what I want to know. I asked Jonas 'ow you escaped, and 'e would not tell me. So," Scar shrugged simply, his eyes never wavering from Wendy's, "I tossed 'im in ze pit and ze snakes devoured him." He was enjoying watching Wendy squirm, squeezing her eyes shut and pretending she hadn't heard him say that. Even still she was getting a mental image of the snakes, slowly approaching Jonas, their teeth bared, ready to attack...

"Let us go!" Peter shouted, and Wendy could hear his voice breaking as he struggled to free himself. "Don't be a coward! Fight me!"

Scar laughed, shaking his head slowly. "_monsieur _Peter, zis forest is no place for a battle!"

"You obviously have never fought before!" there was a grunt, where Peter received a hard punch to his stomach. Wendy could see through a gap in the Pirates, Peter falling to his knees, his arms held high above his head by six or so Pirates. His head was slumped, and it almost looked like he was defeated. One Pirate picked up the sword Peter had abandoned on the ground when he was grabbed, and examined it before he suddenly gasped.

"Scar! This is Hook's sword!" he narrowed his eyes at Peter, and raised his hand, curled in a fist, ready to hit him again. "Where did you get this?"

Scar slowly turned his attention away from Wendy, his eyes zeroing in on the sword in the Pirate's hands. "Does it really matter, Starkey? If zat stupid captain did not win a single battle with zat sword, zen we 'ave nothing to worry about." He looked to Peter, and laughed quietly. "you do not stand a chance, Pan. Might as well admit defeat now while you still have your life and your _petite fille_."

Peter glared darkly at the Captain, shaking his head. "Never."

"Very well." Scar was unscathed, shrugging his heavy shoulders and turning away. "You know what to do, men."

As soon as he said that, the Pirates holding Wendy spun her around so that she was facing one of their dirty faces. "Nightie-Nigh, little girl." He sneered, before cupping her chin and forcing her lips open. At first, Wendy thought he was going to shove another sleep-pill down her throat. But this was liquid. He drew the vile from his pocket, and tipped it down her lips. Wendy struggled in his grasp, doing everything in her power not to swallow it. But then, as the man dropped the vile, another Pirate plugged her nose and slapped a hand over her mouth. She couldn't breathe. Instinctively, she swallowed, and the liquid poured down her throat.

"Wendy!" Peter cried. "Don't drink-" the rest of his sentence was cut off as his own lips were pried open.

Slowly, just like before, Wendy felt overwhelmed with sleep, and every limb in her body seemed ready to collapse. She tried to keep her eyes open, but it was proving impossible. They were heavy, and closed just as she felt her body go limp completely.

**A/N: hey everbody, i am so sorry for not updating sooner, but i have been so busy this summer that my fanfictions were really the last things on my mind :P So, here is chapter twelve, i hope you like it. Thanks again for reading, and reviewing! :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Easy Part

13.

When Wendy awoke, she wasn't in the dark cellar, like she had the day before. She was tied to the sail post on top of the ship, feeling like someone had smashed her head in with a rock. It was becoming nearly impossible to think straight, but she forced herself to do so, trying to understand why she was the only one on the ship's deck. "Peter?" she whispered into the emptiness.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered back from the other side of the post, so quietly she could hardly hear him. "I shouldn't have brought you back to Never Land. This is all my fault, Wendy. Will you ever be able to forgive me?" he must have been tied up with her. Realising this, Wendy felt her heart skip. She wasn't alone.

"I wanted to come back, Peter. We have to take down Scar."

He gave a short, humourless laugh. "I don't think so, Wendy. He's chained my feet to the ground, and taken Hook's sword."

"Oh." Wendy deflated slightly. "Well that could complicate things. At least they haven't captured the boys yet!"

"Scar and his crew just went off to find them. He figured that since we came in from the West, they'd be heading east."

Peter was giving up; she could hear it in his voice. "You won't tell him where the fairies are. I know you won't."

"Unless he threatens your life." Peter's voice was breaking. "Then I would have to."

Just as Wendy was getting ready to reply, footsteps approached them, loud and clunky against the wood of the deck. Wendy strained her neck, just able to see Captain Scar as he drew closer to the sail post, his crew following. They each had a hold of a Lost Boy, one gripping Tiger Lily by the ends of her pig-tails. She cried out as the pirate tugged on them, her eyes watering. "Shut up." He growled, tossing her into the heap that the other pirates made with the Lost boys.

Wendy looked at the pile of tired children, and then at the bruises that peppered their skin, wondering if they'd been tortured on the way over. She realised, at the sight of Scar's frustrated face, that none of them had told the whereabouts of the fairies. She felt pride bubbling up inside of her. Most of those boys weren't even twelve yet, and had managed to keep their mouths shut. Even Tiger Lily, who was only a young girl herself, hadn't spoken. That was true dedication.

"Starkey, untie zee girl. I 'ave a few questions for 'er." Scar glared down at Wendy as he spoke, the veins in his neck pulsing. The Pirate obeyed, undoing the knot that held Wendy to the sail post. As soon as she was free, two other pirates grabbed her arms, holding her in place. "Now tie up zee boys and zat dark girl, and zen bring ze _petite fille _to my chambers." Scar walked away without another word, and Starkey did as he was instructed, tying up the other children where Wendy had just been sitting.

She was dragged across the deck, towards the door that Scar had just moments before disappeared into. "Peter!" she gasped, struggling against their strong hold. They snickered as they pulled her, neither loosening their grip. As she drew closer to the door, Wendy remembered the bruises she'd seen on the Lost Boy's and Tiger Lily's skin. She began to tremble. They were going to do the same to her to get the hiding place location. But she still didn't know it! One of the pirates opened the door, and pushed her inside.

"Wendy!" Peter screamed, and she could hear him thrashing against the ropes and chains that held him. "Wendy!"

The doors to the room closed loudly behind her. Wendy was dropped to her knees on a ruby carpet, the room lit with a soft candle glow. It would have been a pleasant looking chamber if there wasn't a man like Scar standing by the window, his back to her. "Wendy." He said, sticking his hands inside his trench coat pockets. "You know what I want to know, and I suggest zat you tell me before things 'ave to get," he turned slightly, so she could see that his eye brow had risen suggestively, "unpleasant. You saw your friends. If you don't tell me, you will look much worse."

She shivered involuntarily. "Please, I don't know the hiding place!"

"I doubt zat." He was now facing her, scowling.

"It's true!" she insisted. "Peter never told me!"

Scar stared at her for a moment, as if processing her words. And then, he shrugged. "We will find out then, no? Tell me where zee fairies are being 'idden, Wendy." He didn't understand that she didn't know. All he cared about was getting those fairies and giving them the herbs that the others had received.

"I don't know!" Wendy shouted, shaking her head furiously. "I honestly have no idea!"

Scar sighed loudly, and then nodded at the Pirates who held her. "You know what to do."

One let go of her arm, and reached into his pocket, drawing out a thin dagger. Wendy's eyes widened at the sight of it. "I will give you one more chance, _petite fille. _Tell me where zee fairies are, and you will not 'ave to suffer zee consequences." Scar was watching the scene unfold before him with a smirk, waiting for Wendy to give in. It was impossible for her to.

"Peter never told me!" she cried. "Please, I'm begging you!"

From the other end of the chamber, Scar chuckled darkly, reaching for a bottle of whisky that sat perched on the corner of his desk. "I like it when people say zat; _I'm begging you_. It 'as a certain..." he paused pouring the brownish liquid into a glass, to look at Wendy. His eyes were black. "...defeated tone to it. You 'ad better be scared, _petite fille_. Zis is zee real world, not a little story in your books. If I want to kill you, I will. One last chance, Wendy. Where are zee fairies?"

Her heart leapt up into her throat. Wendy couldn't breathe. "I don't know." She whispered, a final plea.

Scar turned his back to her, to the Pirates holding her, and took a long sip of his drink. Then, he waved one hand over his shoulder aimlessly. "Alright zen. Go a'ead." Wendy's screamed as she felt the tip of the dagger pressing into her back. It was like being stung by a bee, rather an army of bees, all in one place. Her shirt stuck to her skin as it began to soak with blood. The smell of it was enough to make her dizzy, let alone the pain. Wendy screamed a thick, shriek of a scream that echoed inside the chambers.

"Wendy!" Peter was quick to cry back, his voice breaking with the bravado he put into the action. "Let her go!"

As if obeying, the tip of the dagger was suddenly gone as the pirate withdrew it away from her back. She slumped over, panting. The other pirate holding her struggled with her dead weight, grunting for her to get up. Once she was back on her feet, Wendy used all the strength she had left to kick up her left leg, aiming it right between the pirate's legs. He dropped his hold instantly, collapsing onto the ground in pain.

The other pirate looked to his crew member, scowling. "Get up you pansy! Don't let a wee little girl push 'ya around!" his eyes flew to Wendy, narrowing into tight slits. "You're going to pay for that, little girl." He gripped the dagger, his knuckles turning white with the force. Wendy fought back her fear as she lifted her leg again, this time aiming for his stomach. She knocked the wind of him, and he stumbled backwards, hitting his head off the wall and falling into an unconscious heap on the ground.

She stooped down, grabbing both men's daggers out of their hands and placing them in her waistband, hidden beneath her shirt. At the sound of the scuffle, Scar turned, his eyes slowly passing over his crew, both passed out on the floor. And then he looked to Wendy. He smiled.

"_Bien cuit._" Scar clapped for a moment. "Well done. I didn't zink you 'ad zat in you, _petite fille._"

Wendy glowered at him, backing towards the door and ignoring the pain that shot up her spine. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

Turning, she reached for the door knob, and pushed the heavy doors open, revealing the deck. Her friends were still tied up, but without any pirates guarding them. She didn't stop to think about where they were. Peter's head shot up, his eyes filled with tears. "Wendy?" she also didn't have time to answer him; running as fast as her feet could carry her, she grabbed one dagger, and gripped it in her hand. When she reached the sail post, she swiped the blade down the ropes holding them, and they fell instantly, freeing Peter, the boys and Tiger Lily.

Noticing that Peter's feet were still chained to the ground, she racked her brain, trying to think of how to free him. She looked at the dagger in her hand, and considered how sharp the blade was. It would have to do. Looking back down at Peter's feet, she raised the dagger, and chopped it across the thick, silver chains. There was a spark, and then one leg was free. She did the same to the other, and watched as the chains fell from his ankles.

Instantly, Peter ran to her side, opening his arms for her to fold herself into. There was nothing more Wendy wanted to do, but she knew Scar would be heading that way any time soon. "Peter." She said, moving away from him reluctantly. "There's no time. Here, take this." She handed him the dagger, knowing that the Pirates had taken Hook's sword as well as everyone else's weapons while they were unconscious. Peter obeyed, holding it in his hands as he took a survey of Wendy's body. She didn't want him to see the blood, but a little had seeped through the back of her shirt and onto the side, in plain sight for him to see.

"You're bleeding." He whispered, staring in horror at her shirt. "Oh God Wendy I need to get you some help!"

"There's no time." she repeated. "I know Scar's coming. Get ready, Peter, for the battle you've been waiting for."

As soon as she said this, there was the sound of the captain's thick boots, clunking against the wooden deck. Wendy turned, watching as Scar approached them, grinning again. "'ello again, _petite fille_." His eyes flew to Peter, and then to the dagger that he held ready in front of him. "Ahh, I see you managed to grab my men's weapons. What you don't know, zo, is zat I myself prefer something else to a simple sword or knife."

At once, the blood drained from Wendy's face as she watched him reach into his pocket. She knew what he was implying, but Peter didn't. He looked on, confused. "What are you talking about? There's no other weapon in Never Land besides cannons and you couldn't possible use one of those on us, because we are on the ship."

Scar shrugged, prolonging the moment when he would reveal what made Wendy's heart sink with fear. "True. But zis weapon is much better zan a silly cannon. I am zee only one in all of zis stupid place with one." He leaned towards Peter, nearly breathing on his face. "Would you like to see?" Peter didn't have to answer; Scar lifted his hand from his pocket, showing the entire deck his silver object.

Peter narrowed his eyes. "What in the world is that?"

"Zis, my dear _garçon, _is a gun." As he spoke, Scar flicked one finger, cocking the gun and holding it towards Peter.

Obviously unaware of what a gun was, Peter stood still, watching with curiosity as Scar's finger neared the trigger. Wendy threw herself at him, knocking him to the ground just as Scar took a shot. It flew right through the air where just moments before Peter had been standing, sailing across the entire length of the deck and landing with a small splash into the water. Wendy could feel her heart beating in her throat. They were all doomed. Nothing could match with a gun!

Peter flew up into the air, glaring down at the captain. "What just came out of that _gun_?"

Scar smirked, already reloading. "A bullet, Peter. And zere are much more where zat came from. 'ook may 'ave lost to you with a sword, but you are no match for my gun." With that, he aimed, and pressed the trigger. This time though, Peter was ready for him, and soared away from the bullet before it could touch him.

Wendy was struggling getting up on her hands and knees, gasping against the pain in her back and readying to sneak-attack Scar, when Tiger Lily screamed. She looked to where the lost boys were, seeing that the remaining crew of Pirates had emerged, all holding swords while they were standing, empty handed. That sickening feeling of defeat returned to Wendy's stomach, watching as the smirking pirates grew near to the children. Think, Wendy, think! She couldn't. It was like all of this terror had made her brain shut down. They were doomed, no match when without weapons and especially no match up against a gun.

A small, yellow figure was suddenly in front of her face, mutely making wild motions with her hands. Wendy frowned at it, and then slowly began to realise who it was. "Tinker Bell! Oh thank God! What?" she was unable to follow the fairies quick movements, and unable to understand them. "What are you saying?" Tink stopped, huffing loudly, and then pointed towards the sky. Wendy lifted her face, and nearly gasped, watching as a rainbow cloud of fairies flew through their air, the sound of flapping wings echoing through the sky.

"Oh Tinker Bell!" she looked back at the fairy, utterly amazed. "How did you find them all?"

She shrugged her tiny shoulders, and then made a hand gesture at the fairies in the sky. It must have been some sort of signal, because the fairies quickened their pace, heading right for the group of pirates that we in front of the lost boys and Tiger Lily. None of them had been expecting an attack from the sky, so when the fairies clouded around them, a couple stumbled, falling onto their backs. The fairies swarmed the Pirates, buzzing like bees and distracting them from the children.

Wendy took this as her chance. She looked to where Scar was still sending bullets up at Peter, narrowly missing him with each shot. She ran towards him, gripping the Pirate around his waist and knocking him to the ground. He was still holding the gun in his hand, and struggled to point it at her. Wendy realised this, and placed her knees on either side of him, bracing herself as she grabbed onto his wrist and began slamming his hand against the deck. He cried out in pain, and then growled, his struggles becoming harder and more efficient than before. Just as his gun slipped from his hand, Scar managed to push Wendy off of him, and began crawling to where his gun had landed.

They both reached it at the same time, and Wendy shot her hand out, grabbing it before he could. She struggled to get to her feet, crying out at pain seared through her back. She managed to stand, and then jumped out of Scar's reach as he went to grab her ankles. She began running, unsure of where she was going.

Behind her, Wendy heard the captain standing up, his snide remarks and mischievous attitude gone. "Get back 'ere, _petite fille_ and no one gets 'urt." He was quite a fast runner, she had to admit. As she grew closer to the end of teh deck, she knew he wasn't far behind. Soon he would catch up with her and...well...she dare no think what happens after that.

"Wendy!" Peter flew beside her, keeping up with her quick pace. "why do you have the gun?"

She could hardly breathe; Wendy was never one for running. "I took it from Scar." She rasped, not stopping to catch her breath.

Upon hearing this, Peter glanced over his shoulder. "He's catching up. Here, grab my hand." He held it out for her, his eyes locking hers. Wendy looked first at his hand, and then up at him.

"Peter, I don't think I can." She was running out of deck. If something went wrong, they were both dead. Scar would surely kill them.

He wiggled his fingers, urging her. "Come on, Wendy. Trust me!"

It was now or never. Just as she would have run into the railing of the ship, Wendy stuck the gun into her waist band and grabbed onto Peter's hand. He lifted her as if she weighed nothing, pulling her close to his chest as he wrapped his arms under her body to get a secure grip. Just like any other time, Wendy was momentarily breathless, flying with Peter above the rest of the world. Scar slammed into the railing, and then glared up at them.

"You can't fly forever, Pan. Soon you will 'ave to come down!"

Wendy looked past him, to where the Pirates were busy fighting off the fairies and the Lost Boys were hurriedly running to safety. The only person she didn't see, though, was Tiger Lily. "Peter." She whispered, worriedly scanning the length of the ship. "Where is Tiger Lily?"

He looked down as well, and his brows knitted together. "I...I don't know."

"Peter!" from down below, they both recognized her voice, echoing through the air. "Peter!"

On the far end of the ship, Tiger Lily was standing on the ramp that balanced on the dock, her hands on her hips. Behind her, Wendy could see the heads of her tribe, all bearing weapons as well as some holding jaws of herbs. "Tiger Lily?" Peter asked, hovering in the air to watch the scene unfolding below them. "How did you get everyone here?"

"Never mind that!" she shook her hand dismissively. "You got bigger problems. Scar sent out for the fairies that are under his spell! They're coming this way, Peter."

Just like before, a cloud of rainbow coloured fairies appeared in the sky, flying in sync with one-another. Wendy couldn't' see their faces, but she knew that they were all looking at her and Peter, just by the way their flight pattern had drastically changed, directing their cloud towards them, still hovering in the middle of the sky. "I don't believe it." Peter whispered. "There are so many of them. And they all want to kill me..." he trailed off, shaking his head in stunned amazement. "Wendy I don't think you should be up here. I should put you back down so you don't get hurt." He began lowering himself to the ground, and Wendy shook her head fervently, refusing to be placed on teh ground.

"No, Peter. I am staying here with you! Tiger Lily has her relatives down there! They have remedies! All we have to do is direct the fairies towards them and then they'll be cured."

He looked torn. "But Wendy, you've already had your back cut, and that is only minor to what can happen now. You have to go down there so I can-" she didn't let him finish. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Wendy pressed her lips against his, squeezing her eyes shut and pretending they were floating inside the hideaway. Almost instantly Peter responded, his own lips crushing hers in an attempt to match her kiss. Wendy pulled away, her head and vision swimming.

"I'm staying with you, Peter. That's final."

"Alright." He gazed at her, almost thoughtfully. "I wonder about you, sometimes. No London girl should be so keen on rushing into danger."

Wendy allowed a smile to cross her face. "Like I said before, there are a lot of things you don't know about me. Come on, Peter. We have to hurry; the fairies are getting closer." She heard their tiny wings flapping against the harsh breeze drawing near. They would only have so much time before they would be swarmed like the Pirates. Peter gripped Wendy closer to his chest, and then plunged towards the group of Tiger Lily's family, still standing on the ramp of the ship.

"Hurry, Peter!" Tiger Lily shouted, her eyes wide with worry. "The fairies are gaining on you!"

They reached the group of Indians before the fairies could touch them. Peter waited as a couple of them began mixing jars, producing one jar with multiple herbs which an elderly woman held in her hands. She raised one shaky hand, and began unscrewing the cap of the jar. She was slow, and both Peter and Wendy needed her to be faster. "I don't mean to rush you," Peter began mildly, "but would you please hurry?"

She looked up at Peter with her beady black eyes, narrowing them at him. "Would you like my help or not?"

"Well, yes I would!" Peter glared over his shoulder, and returned his gaze to hers, anxiously hopping from foot to foot. "But the fairies-"

He needn't finish; just as the cloud of fairies approached them, the woman had the cap off the jar, and reached her hand inside, grabbing a fistful of the powdery herb. She blew it into the swarm of fairies, and then drew back, calmly waiting for her remedy to kick in. Wendy and Peter waited as well, both holding their breath as the fairies stopped flying to hover, all blinking as if awakening from a dream. Tiger Lily stepped forward cautiously, her hand outstretched.

"Don't be alarmed little ones, but you were just under a spell cast by Captain Scar. There are a group of your kind over there," she pointed to where the Pirates were still being swarmed by fairies, "and if you wish to join them and help win the battle, well, that would be greatly appreciated."

The fairies stared at her for a moment, process her words. And then, one by one, they separated, all heading towards their friends and Tinker Bell. Tiger Lily turned and grinned at Peter. "There. That should do it for the Pirates then. Everyone knows Fairies have their own special powers. It won't be long until those pirates are cast under a spell, and turned against Scar. I'm sure a couple of the fairies are planning this as we speak."

Despite her reassuring words, Peter was grim. "That was the easy part, Tiger. Now we have to fight Scar."


	14. Chapter 14 I trust you

14.

"_...now we have to fight scar."_

Peter looked at each solemn face standing before him, his eyes resting on Wendy's, who had stilled beside him. Fight Scar... It's funny. She'd been expecting this the entire time she'd been in Never Land, and yet here she stood, completely unready and terrified. "Wendy." He said, peering at her with a concerned look. "Are, uh, you alright?" Was she alright? Nodding slowly, Wendy swallowed the fear that had been rising in her throat, and forced a wry smile.

"This is what we've been training for, Peter. Of course I'm alright."

He seemed pleased at her answer, and then composed his face back into its original grim look. "Okay everybody. This is it. Now, here's how we're going to do it. Since the fairies are still fighting the Pirates, it's up to us." Wendy glanced at the group she was standing in as Peter spoke. All these people, the natives, the lost Boys, Peter...they were all risking their lives, and standing with calm faces, while she was nearly shaking in terror. Even Tiger, a good year or so younger than her, was practically having to be held back from going to fight Scar herself.

"The Lost Boys will go help the fairies." Peter said, bringing Wendy's attention back to him. "You boys make sure that not a single fairy life is lost, as well as your own lives. The only causalities in this war will be those who have the worst intentions. In short, I want every single Pirate on his knees, begging for their life, surrendering. Understand?" the boys nodded, saluted their leader, and headed off in the direction of the fairies. Wendy watched them for a moment, counting them. She could make sure every single one of them returned again.

Peter consulted the remaining members of the group. "Alright, Tiger Lily; you and your tribe search the ship for Scar. Take the east end of the ship. Wendy and I will take the west. Holler if you find him. But watch out, he has a _gun_." The word sounded foreign coming from Peter's mouth, and he wrinkled his nose as he said it, as if it were a bad taste in his mouth. The majority of the natives gave him blank stares.

"There's no time to explain what it is." Wendy said quickly. "But it's dangerous. Don't let him point it at you. Alright?"

They nodded in unison. Peter grinned, and then turned to look at Wendy. "Ready?" he reached for his sword and Wendy did the same. She needn't say anything, for Peter understood by her actions. "Move out." He said, and the group broke, the natives heading towards the east end of the ship whilst Wendy and Peter headed the other way.

The moved slowly across the ship, eyes darting to each corner, each possible hiding spot. Where had Scar gone? There were only so many places he could hide. Eventually, someone was going to find him. But what if he found them first? Wendy felt sick to her stomach, but continued walking, determined to stay by Peter's side, never wavering. Her heart was pounding, and she could feel it in her throat. Never before had she been so scared. The anticipation was enough to make her want to scream out loud, demand Scar show himself or else. Or else what? She was a mere girl, holding a sword in her incapable hands.

Silently, she began thinking about her home back in London. She remembered not her brothers this time, though. Her thoughts remained on Catharine Marie, the only person at school who believed her story about Never Land. Wendy smiled to herself. If she got out of this alive, she would have an amazing story to tell her.

"Wendy." Peter whispered, stopping. "I think I see him."

Her stomach dropped five stories, but she nodded, keeping her poker-face going. "Where, Peter?" he pointed not ten feet in front of them, at a tarp that had been thrown carelessly across a stack of barrels. There were two black boots sticking out from under it. Neither child moved. Peter looked at Wendy, and then dipped his face, stealing a kiss before walking towards the tarp, each step quieter than the last. When he finally reached it, he turned, and gave Wendy a nervous smile. And then, he lifted the tarp off the barrels.

The first thing Wendy heard was a gunshot, echoing throughout Never Land. She nearly dropped to her knees from the pain of it, ringing in her ears. But she remained standing, eyes wide. No...Peter no! "Peter!" She cried, running towards him, who stared wide-eyed at Scar.

"'Ello Peter." Scar sneered, his eyes dark and focused on the gun he held out in front of him, smoke rising from the barrel.

Slowly, oh-so-slowly, Peter began to fall, first to his knees, and then onto his back. When stared at him, tears forming in her eyes. She could see blood blossoming on his right shoulder. He'd been shot. "Wendy." He said, but no more. His eyes searched blindly for hers, as if he was suddenly unable to see her.

"I'm here, Peter." She dropped beside him, grasping onto his hand. "I'm here."

He squeezed her hand tightly in his, mouth shaping words his voice refused to say. Finally, he managed to gasp out a single sentence. "It hurts." And that was all it took. Wendy was on her feet, eyes wild with rage, swinging around to glare darkly at Scar, who remained standing, laughing with glee at the scene unfolding before him.

He clucked his tongue. "_Petite fille. _'Appy endings are only for zee films."

"Not always." Wendy argued, and then lunged, tackling Scar to the ground for the second time that day.

They wrestled, Wendy screaming loudly, all of her rage being channelled into this one moment. She thought of her parents, refusing to believe the idea of Never Land. She thought of the girls at school, especially Jillian Margaret, who'd laughed at her completely. And then, she thought of Peter, lying behind her, gasping for breath. With all this in mind, Wendy suddenly curled her fist, bringing it down on Scar's face. As soon as she did this, he let go of the gun he'd been holding, and it skittered across the deck floor.

Wendy was too fast for him this time; she reached the gun with no problem, standing and holding it cocked at him, sprawled on the floor with blood spurting from his crooked nose. "Surrender." She snarled, the salty tears now pouring down her face. "Surrender now and I will spare your life while you failed to spare Jonas's or P-" she broke off, refusing to finish. Peter wasn't dead, not yet. He still had a fighting chance.

Scar looked up at Wendy through those cold eyes, his scar and veins in his head pulsing. "You 'ave no idea what it takes to win a battle, do you _petite fille_?" she didn't speak, and he continued, his gaze never breaking from hers. "To win one, you must 'ave defeated zee opponent. And, as far as I can tell, I am still alive. So you don't win unless you kill me. Kill me, little girl. Kill me like I killed your precious Peter Pan."

"He's not dead." Wendy whispered, eyes soaked with tears.

Scar smirked. "'e will be soon. If you don't kill me right now, I will kill both you and Peter."

She was torn. Never before had Wendy Darling thought she would be faced with such a decision. Kill another human being? The thought shook her entire core, rattling her bones that lay deep beneath her skin. That was the sort of deed father spat about when talking to chums, what Wendy heard about on the news followed by a line of curses towards the person who murdered another. She was only fifteen, not nearly old enough to be holding a gun, let alone pointing it at someone, threatening to kill them. That was just the thing though. She couldn't do it. And Scar saw this.

"I knew it." He said. "You will always be _une petite fi-"_

Before he finished, a shot rang out, and Scar's face went completely pale. He and Wendy both looked to his chest, where blood was seeping through his shirt quicker than Peter's. Scar didn't even have a chance to say anything; his head lolled backwards, and his eyes closed for good.

All was quiet. The fighting that had been going on between the lost boys, the fairies and the Pirates had stopped, as well as the natives search through the ship. Everyone stood in the middle of the deck, eyes focused on Wendy, holding the gun in her hand and her finger pressed over the trigger. Scar was dead. She killed Scar. And then, everyone began to cheer. The fairies flew up to the sky, sending a rain of fairy dust onto the people below. One by one, they began floating upwards, fists pumped high in the air and mouths open, hollering into the empty sky.

Wendy wanted to celebrate, but her hands were shaking. She dropped the gun as if it had burned her, backing away from it with wide eyes. It was an accident. She hadn't meant to kill Scar. As she continued backing up, Wendy nearly ran into Peter, still laying on the ground. She managed to stop before she could, and crouched down , peering at his face. "Peter." Her voice was mangled. "Peter please, stay with me. I...I love you."

His eye lids fluttered, opened. "Wendy." He sounded terribly, but continued. "You...did it. You killed...Scar." he was struggling to talk, each word another breath stolen from his chest.

"I know, I'm sorry."

Peter actually smiled. "Silly...girl. It's a...good thing..."

Wendy began to cry, turning her face up towards the sky. "Help!" she cried, and then forced herself to her feet, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Help! Help, please! Peter's hurt!" At one, a group of elder natives slowly descended, landing on the ground beside him.

The one who'd held the remedy in the jar was staring at him, eyes running over the damage in his shoulder. "Was this from gun?" she asked, the weapon unknown to her. Wendy nodded quickly, hoping, _praying _that there was something they could do.

"Please, you have to help. You have to save him."

The woman looked to Wendy, her fingers pressed around the wound in Peter's shoulder. "It will be hard. I make no promises."

Wendy took a deep, shaky breath, and pushed away the tears threatening to spill over her eyes lids. "I trust you."

**A/N: Sorry for how rushed it was, but i really wanted to get this chapter posted because there's one more after it. I want to take this time to thank all the readers who have stuck with me in the...what? Three months it's taken for me to write this? That's completely rediculos, and I'm sorry for the long waits. Usually, I'm done a story in a couple of weeks. I really put a lot of thought into this one, though, if that means anything. LOL so again, thanks, and hang in there; there's only one more. xoxoxo lover0of0twilght**


	15. Chapter 15 Wonderful Story

15.

(Wendy)

The school yard was quiet. All eyes seemed to follow her as she walked down the dirt land, her gaze set on the group of girls, crowded in the far corner of the square yard. As she neared, she felt her chest rising and falling steadily. She was no longer afraid. There had been enough happen in her life that fear was merely a word in her vocabulary; never again would it be an emotion crossing her face. Her steps slowed slightly, and the people in the corner turned, noticing her for the first time.

She wished she could capture the looks on their faces, so she could forever show them just how obtuse they look when rendered speechless. For a moment, her feet stopped walking; she stared at the people, her eyes darting from each shocked face. And then, she allowed a smile to curl across her lips. "Told you so." She said quietly, and then spat on the dirt beneath their shoes.

(Catharine)

Catharine Marie was sitting in the same spot she did every day; just outside the school doors, so that she could be the first inside when the bell rang. In her lap was a book, the spine torn and the cover faded. Secretly, she wished someone would talk to her, ask her about the book. But of course no one did, or ever would. Maybe she was okay with that. Wendy Darling seemed okay with being an outcast… speaking of which… where was she?

"Did you hear?" beside her, a young boy in year nine was whispering loudly to his friend. "Wendy just spat at Jillian Margaret."

This sounded utterly preposterous. No one in their right mind would spit at Jillian. She practically ruled the school; one wrong move and you ended up like Catharine, sitting alone and wishing for some sort of social life. Wendy Darling, though, was different, and so were her brothers. That morning, Catharine's younger brother Gabe had approached her, saying that Wendy's brother Michael had been jumping up and down in the classroom, waving a wooden sword in the air and yelling, "It's real! It's really real!" Not even their teacher could calm him.

Did something happen over the weekend, Catharine wondered? Well, what could have possibly happened to Wendy and her brothers to make them suddenly so sure of themselves…? As she was wondering this, Catharine didn't notice two shadows cast across her book. But when the words suddenly became utterly unreadable, she looked up, and then gasped. Her eyes flew from Wendy's face, and then to the face of her companion, whose hand she held tightly in her own. He was a tall boy, with golden curly hair that caught the light and sparkled, almost like diamonds. His right arm was in a cloth sling, but he was smiling, grinning, actually, and it was directed at Catharine. What really made her gasp, though, was the forest-green clothing he wore. He almost looked like-

"Catharine." Wendy said, interrupting her thoughts with a shy smile. "I'd like you to meet Peter Pan."

He bent down to her level, and she caught sight of his striking blue eyes. "I hear you like stories."

Wordlessly, Catharine nodded.

_Peter Pan _winked. "Well, I've got a wonderful story for you."

**A/N: i know, i know; i could have made a fantastic ending, with loads of detail and everything...but i didn't. I intentionally made this short, i intentionally lacked detail, all because i wanted this ending to be short and sweet. I'm sorry if someone wanted a long ending, but i really didn't intend on writing one. I thought this was a good enough ending, but if it wasn't, here's what it was implying:**

**1) Peter Pan came back to London with Wendy**

**2) Wendy showed Jillian and her friends that Peter was real**

**3) she also told her brothers that Never Land wasn't a dream, using Peter as proof**

**4) the native elders were able to heal Peter's arm.**

**so, there you go. i hope this was a somewhat satisfying ending for all my readers, but if not, i apologize. thanks for sticking with the story all this time, because i really appreciate all the comments and suggestions. thanks again! :) xoxo lover0of0twilight**


End file.
